Berserk: The Mercenary of Death
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: This is the Tale of Jake a man who wishes for a world of chaos and Death a mercenaries Paradice. This is the first of my series. M for Violence gore and if you want a hero don't read this. Alternate Version so if you know Berserk enjoy this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

The Mercenary of Death

The air filled with the sound of steel clashing steel followed by the sounds of flesh being rended and the screams followed. A figure stood in front of twenty men he was surrounded by corpses and his blade was on his right shoulder he was in black crude armor and covered in blood his hair was cut short and wet with blood and his eyes were cold blue and calculative.

**"You brat is this how you repay us we allowed you to join our knights and you go and kill us like this!"**

The boy smiled a cold sadistic smile and pointed towards the corpse with gray armor.

**"I needed you to get what I wanted and this idiot happened to be perfect."**

The twenty men glared at him and charged the boy smiled and began to swing. They fell his long powerful sword cutting through their armor and flesh he smiled as he went through them. Until they were all dead he smiled and turned towards the cloudy sky a huge amount of ravens flew in the air then decended each taking a corpse. The boy yawned and sat atop a corpse and glanced to see a small fledgeling raven near his side trying to peck out a mans eye. Jake reached down and pulled it out and handed it to the bird.

**_"After this damn fiasco I doubt Chuda will be so liable to let me back in I need something to cover this up..."_**

He turned and saw the knights riding towards him, they wore the armor of Midland Jake sighed and quickly removed his Chuda emblem and threw it onto the man he was sitting on. The lead knight looked him over his disdane evident the boy merely looked at him with his cold eyes then an idea formed in his mind and he smiled.

**_"This will do nicely."_**

The knight looked at the dead Chuda knights then back to the boy.

**"Who are you boy?"**

The boy looked at him and stood then with a slight bow.

**"I am Jake Carter a mercenary who ran into trouble and solved it."**

The man looked at him and smiled Jake also smiled the man saw only a mercenary who happened to be skilled just what Jake wanted.

**"I see then I would like you to accompany me to my lords castle I beleive he'd be thrilled to meet you."**

Jake bowed again hiding the smile of triumph.

**"I would be honored to meet the lord."**

They allowed him a horse and as Jake mounted he felt something fly and land on his shoulder he turned to see the small raven on it. The men whispered behind him but Jake ignored it and rode on. He saw the castle and quietly counted the guard he was dissappointed he only counted seventy hardly a garrison. He dismounted and was led by two servent girls to a huge banquet hall. He was required to leave his sword and daggers at the door. Jake complied and placed the weapons on the side his sword last. He entered the room and glanced around noticeing five men in hiding and another group at the door. He smiled to himself he would have to work for this one.

**"Ahh you must be the Mercenary Johnathan told me about."**

Jake saw the noble and felt himself get sick the man was a fat noble who only knew how to eat and nothing of battle or war a piece of worthless garbage. Jake couldn't use this man for anything except a way back to Chuda. He looked at the meal and couldn't help laughing at it the man was greedy Jake merely had a piece of bread and hunk of meat while he dined on huge quantities.

**"Shit I planned on eatting first then doing this."**

The noble looked at Jake with confusion until Jake flicked his wrist and sharp skicks slammed into four of the five. The noble screamed and the doors burst open men poured in and the fifth guard attacked Jake slid to the side and dodged the mans blade then he grabbed the man snapped his neck and then took the mans blade and with deadly persision slayed man after man. He was quick quiet and deadly twenty men laid dead and Jake stood near them. He walked forward and smiled at the cowering fat noble.

**"Shit what a mess I planned to eat a little better then make my move and instead I was forced to kill on an empty stomach. But I can't help but thank you see thanks to you I will return to Chuda a hero and my plans can be complete."**

He smiled and moved in close and smiled at the noble and placed his sword at the mans throat.

**"Now I know I may feel a bit like a bandit but you see I never do anything for free. So I'll let you live if..."**

The man looked up and saw the bright kind smile.

**"Where are your funds."**

The man smiled his fat greasy smile and pointed towards a huge chest with a lock. Jake looked at the lock and then smiled.

**"Do you have the key?"**

The man shock his head and Jake smiled and stabbed the man in the throat the man's eyes widened and he gasped for air he tried to scream and tears fell down his face.

**"Damn you should've had the key fat man."**

he let the blade go and turned towards the chest the servents looked at him with fear. He pointed towards his things and the servents scrambled and handed them to him Jake smiled and quickly slipped the knives and sword on his back. Jake turned and with a smile cut the lock on the chest with his dagger. Then with a flick opened the chest and was annoyed at the lack of gold he quickly took to bags full.

**"You can have the rest if you don't raise the alarm and let me leave."**

They smiled and Jake walked out his cold eyes on the door the guards glanced at him but ignored the blood and kept walking they had no courage Jake had gathered they didn't care for their lord. He smiled and turned towards the castle which burst into flames the screams of men and women filled the air. Jake laughed and noticed the other men walking towards him.

**"You did well heres your pay."**

The three men walked closer for the bags then as Jake dropped the bag he drew his sword and cut through all three of the men and quickly caught the bag.

**"I told you I'd pay you...Didn't say with what."**

With that he turned and grabbed one of their horses and rode towards the closest Chuda fort. He had alot of info to give and other things to deal out.

**_"Ha soon enough my dream will become a reality. The Mercenaries Paradice."_**

The raven landed on his shoulder and Jake smiled. Then with a smile he rode off not seeing the Midland soldier.

**"So that was him the Mercenary Of Death... As ruthless as the spy said."**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we are chapter two here's where it's going to get alot more gory and Berserk fans gatts is on his way. Enjoy**

The Mercenary of Death

Chapter 2

Band of the Hawk

(_**Two Years since the last chapter**_)

Adon paced back and forth his anger evident his pompous look marred with fury and fear. He had failed to defend the border fort and now had lost twice to the Band of the Hawk.

"**I have been forced to retreat twice! Then that damn Boscogne tells me to go back and take it!" **

Adon slams a fist into one of his attendants and spits. While he rants on the door to the room opened. Adon ceases his rant and turns his eyes widen at the sight of the man. The man standing in front of him is 18; he is in black armor that only covered his chest back and shoulders. He has brown pants and boots his hands are in black gloves and his hair is cut short and sandy blonde he has a black raven sitting on his shoulder and a huge ebon black sword on his back.

"**Ahhh Jake you came welcome."**

Adon extended his hand Jake looked at it and walked past him. Adon glared daggers at Jake's back who smiled and sat down on one of Adon's chairs.

"**Adon I came only because your note said that you had a job and I would be interested. **(_Glances coldly at him_) **Please tell me I haven't wasted my time."**

Adon felt the sweat bead on his forehead he knew that this man was the last person to hire but Adon knew he only had this choice.

"**Jake I have a battle coming up it is to retake a very important border castle and because of this I need your help."**

Jake sighed his face unimpressed Adon felt that Jake was getting irritated and quickly placed a huge bag in front of Jake.

"**This is triple your normal fee if you take the job it's yours!"**

Jake looked closely at the bag then Adon **_"who did you fuck up with to pay this much?"_** his question was answered as a messenger appeared and handed Adon a scroll Adon opened it and with a pale face dropped the scroll. Jake glanced quickly at it and smiled. **_"Boscogne damn this man really is in trouble."_ **

"**Adon who are the generals of the battle ahead and what is your army's strength?"**

Adon looked at Jake then sighed and placed a map in front of them.

"**Jake the enemy is two generals of Midland but their not the problem its that damn white hawk Griffith and his Band of the Hawk."**

Jake looked at the battle and smiled the Band of the Hawk Terror's of the battle field that was their nickname Jake closed his eyes Adon felt a cold air fill the room then it disappeared.

"**I want quadruple my pay and to be given free reign to do as I please those are my conditions."**

Adon smiled and nodded with enthusiasm Jake merely stood and walked for the door but stopped.

"**You have a question correct?" **

Adon nodded and pointed at the Raven on Jake's shoulder.

"**Why do you have a Raven on your shoulder they signify misfortune and death."**

Jake smiled and stroked the bird under the chin with a finger.

"**To me these birds are good luck and when I enter a battle field only misfortune and death follow."**

As Jake says those last words his eyes seem to have a blue fire in them Adon watches him leave and when Jake has left the room Adon slumps onto his chair and gasps for air his attendants panic and rush to his side. Adon waves them off and looks at the door.

"**So it was true he is truly a soulless killer the Mercenary of Death Jake Carter. **_(Eyes widen in fear)_ **That man what have I done hiring that man!?"**

_(Two days later)_

The battle had begun men screamed and died but no one noticed him Jake made sure no one did and any that did fell quickly. He surveyed the battle field looking for the key fighters he notices a huge bronze man wielding a hammer Jake watched as he crushed two men with ease.

"**He has a behemoths strength but isn't fast enough I shouldn't have a problem against him."**

Jake continued to watch then noticed a man with throwing knives and fighting with precision and thought Jake looked at him his eyes narrowing.

"**That one may be troublesome he has skill with throwing daggers and speed but power will be my advantage."**

Jake turned and his eyes widened at the sight of a man atop a horse wielding a huge broadsword he cut men down left and right his sword a blur a smile on his face and eyes cold. Jake smiled as well looking at the man.

"**That man may be the only one who would give me a challenge."**

Jake heard a woman's scream he turned and saw Adon over powering a woman Jake glared at the man but it wasn't his concern. Jake turned and faced the men who had gotten to close. He counted fifty and with a sigh he drew his sword the raven on his shoulder flew into the sky and Jake charged. The men charged back but Jake was on top of them he slashed and parried cutting down men they screamed and shouted as he carved through them his blade a blur. A man tried to grab him Jake stabbed him grabbed his sword and threw it into another man then used the mans body as a shield as men with spears thrust at him. The points buried themselves into the corpse's body Jake withdrew his blade and in a blur decapitated the spear wielding men.

"**My god he's killed thirty men in a flash how-"**

Jake threw a spear through his mans throat he gasped for air and fell Jake turned to see only ten men left they all have fear in their eyes.

"**He's a demon!"**

"**We can't kill this man!"**

Jake glared at the men his body covered in blood his sword with flesh hanging onto it a picture of hell. Jake walked towards them they screamed and ran Jake didn't wait in an instant the men were cut down their blood covering the ground. Jake glanced back to the battle with Adon and the woman only to see Adon get the broadsword man's sword in the face Jake swore silently and moved towards them.

"**Casca what the hell are you doing this man's nothing to you."**

Jake moved through the men killing a man who got to close Jake watched the man yell at the woman Casca that was her name Jake looked to see Adon raise a crossbow. Jake glared at the cowardice but he could careless as long as he was paid his employer could be a rat for all he cared. Casca fell and the man caught her hand and was hit by Adon's arrow knocking him over the cliff. Adon laughed but it was short lived as the Band of the Hawk surrounded him and his three men.

"**General what do we do!?"**

Adon stared in fear as the men moved closer then the sound of screams and flesh being cut is heard. Adon turns to see Jake covered in blood his hair now deep red but the same deadly blue eyes. The Hawks turned and looked at Jake who merely walked over to Adon.

"**I'm afraid that this man owes me money and if anyone will kill him it's me but until then I can't have him die."**

Adon is lifted up by his men and dragged off the Hawks look at Jake with hate and bloodlust.

"**Good it looks like you want to fight now lets begin."**

On top of a hill over looking the battle a man in white armor that looks like a hawk looks down with blue eyes. The man notices as the man with daggers rides up to him.

"**Griffith!"**

Griffith turned and looked at him.

"**What is wrong Judeau?"**

"**It's Gatts and Casca they fell off the cliff shall I send for a search party?"**

The generals told him not to waste his time but Griffith turned and with a cool and commanding voice told them they were essential to the Hawks.

"**Judeau I want a search party sent immediately."**

Judeau didn't leave Griffith looked at him confused Judeau looked at him with eyes of uncertainty.

"**Griffith there's one more thing."**

**Ohh so evil well give me reviews and lets see what ya think chapter three is going to be tommorow title "The 100 man slayer"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is Chapter three and helpful info for my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Berserk or its characters only Jake is mine.**

**Bold: Talking**

_Wavy: (Flash back)_

**_Wavy and Bold: Thinking._**

* * *

Mercenary of Death

Chapter 3

Jake climbed out of the river and onto the rivers muddy shore. He coughed out water and rolled onto his back breathing heavily. He looks up at the sky the rain falling lightning flashes across the clouds.

"**Damn I got careless."**

_(Flashback)_

Jake cut across two more men their blood spraying over him Jake turns and faces the two others who back up. Rain is falling from the sky causing the blood covering Jake to slowly move down him he smiles.

"**Don't back away we just started."**

Jake motioned towards them he stops and glances to his side a huge war hammer is coming at him Jake raises his sword blocking the hammer. The man grunt and pushes Jake is sent into the air as the man strikes again sending him over the cliff.

"**Oh SHIT!"**

_(End of flash back)_

Jake stood and slid his sword into it's sheathe and eyed the cliff. A man in white armor and helmless looks down his eyes sharp blue Jake glares back his eyes cold blue the two lock eyes and the man turns away. Jake turns and falls to one knee.

"**Damn what was that like staring at a devil?"**

A loud caw made Jake look up to see a raven flying to him Jake allows it to land on his shoulder he scratches its chin.

"**Have you been eating well Carrion or just flying around."**

The bird cawed and Jake shrugged and stood he shook off the feeling of pressure and walked into the woods the rain washing away the mud and last bits of blood (_To Jake's_ _dismay_)

_(Next day)_

Jake laid atop moss on a cave his eyes looking at the sky allowing the sun to dry him and warm up his body. Last night he had found the two Hawks Casca and Gatts he considered killing them but decided on information instead. Jake found that he needed rest and the rain was soothing so he could lie atop the cave. When morning came he awoke instantly to find Gatts his sword in Jake's face.

"**Aw shit."**

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"**An idiot for being careless."**

Gatts placed the sword closer to Jake's neck Jake merely sighed and looked at Gatts with cold blue eyes.

"**Look if I had wanted to kill you I would have so take the damn sword away or else."**

"**Or else what."**

Jake watched the Carrion fly around and dive Gatts moves and slashes only to be blocked by Jake who is on his feet sword in hand. Gatts swings again Jake ducks and thrusts the sword Gatts swears and moves to the side the two stand facing each other. When Casca naked and holding a knife puts it to Jake's throat.

"**Damn it I really am off today."**

Casca put the knife closer her black eyes hazy.

"**Drop the sword or you die."**

"**Casca you know for some reason I don't think you will."**

Jake elbowed her in the chest causing her to double over and drop the knife Gatts charged but stopped as Jake put his blade at Casca's throat.

"**Now let's stop this I am not making anything by killing you two so (**_**Sheathes sword.)**_ **Lets all calm down."**

Gatts glares at him and nods Jake smiles and walks towards the cave. Jake sits and allows Casca and Gatts to sit Casca places Gatts's shirt over herself.

**"Well then now that we're settled allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jake Carter, I am a mercenary for Chuda until recent affairs have caused me to change loalties."**

**"And what would that be ?"**

Jake glanced at Gatts he held his sword ready for anything Jake had to offer. Jake looked to Casca who help another knife. He sighed he had doubted this would be easy and the whole battle outside hadn't helped.

**"The fact that my employer failed and I doubt that he can pay me anylonger. (**_Shrugs)_** if I get paid I help you if there isn't any profit well thats another story."**

Casca glared at him her black eyes causeing Jake to smile. Gatts stood and gave Jake a shove.

**"Get out."**

**"Well isn't that interesting you would push away an ally?"**

**"What?"**

**"I told you I had no intention of killing you when there is no profit from it so I have a propastion for you."**

Gatts looked at him and allowed Jake to stay a little longer. Jake sighed he knew that every word had to hit home or it would fall apart.

**"I wish to meet your commander and if you help me I'll join the Hawks for one battle of their choice absolutly free."**

Gatts stood there his eyes shocked while Casca dropped her knife Jake smiled he had chosen the best words and now it was time for the iceing on the cake.

**"If you need a idea of how strong I am the Chuda Empire was willing to pay me 2400 gold coins just for that battle."**

**"2400!"**

Jake smiled as the two looked at one another finally Gatts turned and shrugged.

**"You can join up with us but we don't trust you got that."**

Jake smiled the trap set his plans formulating and molding in his head as the fake smile and kind mercenary contiued to tell Gatts of how grateful he was Gatts turned and Jake walked out and sat atop the cave again. His Carrion flew down and landed onto his shoulder Jake glances at him and puts his hand into a pouch on his belt and withdraws a human eye and feeds it.

**"That was the easy part now to the harder parts."**

_(Night)_

Jake walked behind the two hawks his eyes constantly looking at his sides. He knew full well that they had followers and Jake was getting irritated. Gatts and Casca were argueing about the difference between men and women Jake was only geting annoyed Jake yawned as Casca walked ahead of Gatts who without warning shoved her to the ground Casca angrily turned only to see the arrow in the tree trunk. Jake turned to see men surrounding them Gatts and Casca got into a defensive stance back to back Jake merely sighed.

**"Damn where did they all come from?"**

Adon stood before them his face completly bandged and teeth missing Jake chuckles sliently at the sight. Adon looks down and notices him Jake sighs.

**"Jake what are you doing here."**

**"Adon you're looking well had any headaces?"**

**"Damn you have you betrayed us?"**

**"No the battle is over so I am free again now pay up."**

Jake was next to Adon his hand on the bag at his side Adon looked at where he'd been. Jake merely took the bag and walked back down the soldiers stared at one another wondering how he had been so fast. Jake leaned his back to a tree. Adon glared his one eye on Jake.

**"So who's side are you on?"**

Jake smiled to himself and shrugged.

**"You have paid me these two have no money and neither do you so if there is going to be no profit I'll sit this out. But I think I'll watch this may prove if anything entertaining."**

Everyone stared at Jake Adon smiled uncontrolably and turned and roared to his men to attack. Gatts and Casca battle Jake watches as they cut down the weak mercenaries he sighed as always the begining was predictable but what he witnessed next made him a little more interested.

**"Casca I'm going to create an opening when I do you escape."**

Casca looked at Gatts in absolute shock Jake watched as Gatts began cutting more of the men down then turning towards Adon who glared and caled for a man named Samson.

**"This is my brother The blue whale armor knight with skills secounded only by my own his armor is three times thicker than normal nothing can dent it and his flail is so big and strong it can crush in the head of a chargeing buffalo and as for a human well (**_Smiles) t_**here won't be anything left.Now attack my brother show them the power of the Bochoviches! (**_Side note that is their last name in the manga okay)_**"**

Samson charged bellowing and swinging his massive hammer Jake watched his eyes trailing to the weakened Casca. Jake sighed she was to weak to dodge and the sword she had was a toothpick compared to the hammer Samson wielded. Jake waited for the end of Casca's life as the hammer descended towards her when to his shock Gatts again defended her. He watched as Gatts took a deep breath and exhaled then slammed his blade directly into the hammer sending it flying into one of the unexpecting mercenarys face. Jake laughed as the mans face was crushed in. Samson continued swinging only to have it blocked over and over again Jake knew exactly what Gatts had in mind he glanced at Casca who on the other hand was shocked. He heard mumbles from Adon and his soldiers believeing that he couldn't dodge it but Jake sighed and whispered to himself.

**"No its because of that woman she is to weak to dodge it and he know's this and because of that he is risking his blade and self to protect her."**

Jake noticed Casca look at his side in shock and horror Jake looked down to see blood coloring the shirt.

**"I see the you got trying to save that girl still not fully recovered are we?"**

**"Hey"**

Casca gasped and looked at him Jake listened as well.

**"I'm going to create another opening and you had better take it."**

She looked at him in shock then he turned and with a cold stare and gritting his teeth he slammed his sword into Samsons flail the hammer then exploded into fragments Samson stared in disbelief then looked up to see Gatts in front of him his sword coming straight down Samson raised his shield and watched in horror as Gatts cleaved through it his arm and then his entire head and chest. Jake was laughing his eyes cold and heartless he watched Gatts tell Casca to run. Adon had archers fire at her. Casca watched as the arrows fell towards her. Gatts was in front of her waveing his huge cloak with all his strength knocking arrows away until the last hit him in the bicep. Adon laughed and Jake sighed yet again Casca had unintentionaly wounded Gatts with her weakness. Adon laughed uncontroably.

**"You fool taking arrows for a woman again. You are so kind."**

**"That bastards laughing at me with that face."**

Casca grabbed his arm her eyes watery she looked at him and whispered

**"Why?"**

Gatts looked at her Jake noticed the look in his eyes and was a little surprised to see compassion then he pulled his arm away from her.

**"Don't misunderstand me a sick person would only get in the way and besides I'm not the type to run away. Plus I still have unfinished business with this guy."**

He looked down hideing his eyes.

**"it's like you said I'm only happy when I'm swinging around my sword."**

Jake watched and wondered what had exactely happened between these two to change how they acted so much he had only left them alone for two hours in that cave so why did he seem to want to protect her now?

**"Besides do you really want to die here? This is a real shitty place if you ask me. Is your hope useless now? **

Turns and faces the mercenaries brandishing his sword.

**"A sword must be held by the handle."**

Adon ordered the men to attack many looked at him in horror but complied. Gatts faced down the army his sword at his side.

**"Go back to the owner of your sword. Go back to Griffith."**

Jake smiled this man was going to face the mercenaries alone Jake would see all of his skill with this battle. Gatts removed his helm and threw it to the side he placed his sword on his shoulders and a dark inhuman smile appeared. he then began to swing cutting down men some times two at a time. The pieces of the men flew into the crowd once again stopping them. He turned to Casca his face full of rage.

**"Don't waste time Get going now! Hurry up!"**

Casca held a hand to her chest unsure what to do finally she turned.

**"I'll bring back a rescue team wait for me and don't you dare die!"**

Gatts smirked as she ran he watched Adon order the men to pursue them Gatts stood in front of them.

**"You greedy bastards chase the womans ass later."**

A man attacked the word "You son of a bi-" Were all he got out as Gatts cleaved his head in half. the battle lasted another ten minutes Jake watched his eyes studying every swing every body and then he saw it ten men had gone after Casca. Jake mumbled this and turned to see Gatts looking at him while blocking an ax.

**"Jake Go and protect Casca for me!"**

Jake looked at him completly dumbfounded at the idea he watched Gatts attack again and get a arrow in the hand he then killed the man and with his injured hand threw a bag at Jake's feet.

**"Two hundred now four hundred if I live or she survives you don't do anything for free so take that and protect her!"**

Jake sighed and picked up the gold waying his options. On one hand he could turn down the offer and let Gatts continue to fight and worry or he could take the money and find Casca and protect her. He looked at the field and in an instant made a choice.

**"Fine I'll do it but i also require that I be allowed to speak to your leader agreed."**

Gatts nodded Jake smiled to himself and ran towards the path Casca had taken only to have two men in his way. They brandished swords and Jake gave them an a for effort but in an instant his sword had ended their lives he watched as they fell both halves falling to the ground. Jake then turned and gave Adon a dark smile then went into the woods after Casca.

**"I'll fuck you till my hearts content."**

Jake noticed Casca's predicament but made no move to help her. The man had made a error in judgement he thought the woman would let him have his way but Jake watched the scene. She felt helpless and weak her arms out of strength and the man cut her shirt revealing one of her brests she she thought silently of killing herself until the man grabbed her mouth.

**"Don't even think about biteing your tougne off I want to have fun first."**

She thought about Gattts and his words she thought about Griffith and the Hawks she knew what to do. Jake smiled the woman he had seen was gone now he saw the real Casca that the rumors had spoken of he watched her in silence as she stabbed the man with a stick in the eye he reared back in agony. Casca dived for her sword as the man screamed but knew that the other man would cut her down before she made it. She braced herself until she heard the scream of the other man. Jake stood up from the bushes his hand extended another knife in hand.

**"Very good Casca I can save you not that weakling I saw before."**

With that he attacked killing the men in a gory fashion his blade sending blood all over the place. Casca had seen Gatts fight and it was brutal but this man killed like a demon allowing blood and pieces of severed meat to fall and hit him. Jake smiled as the three died and the last three attacked him but as they did Jake could feel Casca's gaze her astonishment at his brutality. He couldn't help smileing even bigger. The men were dead and Casca saw Jake sit and remove a cloth from a pouch and wipe his face removeing the blood. He looked up at the graying sky and sighed.

**"Looks like daybreak we-"**

Casca was running she was weak but still able to run Jake tried to stop her when he saw her eyes she was about to cry. Jake looked at her she wanted to help Gatts but in her state she would be to weak to hold or even support him Jake sighed and mentally noted to add another hundred for this.

**"We have to hurry come on!"**

**"Yeah got ya."**

Jake trotted behind her his eyes scanning the woods for enemies.

**"_By now they should have killed him and set a trap for me and her so where the hell are they_?"**

He nearly bumped into Casca who had chosen to stop while he had been thinking. He glared at her until he saw what she saw. For the first time in Jake's life he was shocked and speechless. Jake looked at the ground and trees that hanged low or had fallen each had a body laying on it or in it Jake counted the hundred he had seen Gatts fighting they all were here Jake turned in time to see the Band of the Hawk mercenary search team he had expected to see they saw him but as they approched he ignored them and went to find Casca.

**"_That man actually did it all of these men are by his blade dead... I have never known this much carnage this fast even I have only slayed ninety men at a time and had to rest for days after... If he is alive I may need to be a bit more frendly as to not have to deal with him."_**

He heard Casca scream Gatts name He also saw the Hawks team come in behind her Jake pushed through ignoreing the odd stares and glares until he saw Gatts himself. Gatts had his huge bloody blade in front of him his eyes were closed and arrows were in each shoulder pauldron he had gashes everywhere Jake noted the Arrow wound on his hand Jake stared at the depictions of a true war god.

**"Gatts!"**

Jake sighed the wounds were bad and bloodloss was huge but Jake felt something strange as he watched the scene. Then was shocked when Gatts grabbed Casca's shoulder.

**"Your too loud. Don't shake me it hurts alot worse when you do."**

The men looked on in shock and Casca and the blonde man were over joyed but Jake saw that Gatts needed tending to in one moment he was there his eyes trailing the wounds and face stearn as he saw the wounds. He quickly pulled a flask from his left pouch and in one movement made Gatts drink it. The Hawks grabbed him and had swords to his throat but Gatts shallow breathing became more constant and strong.

**"That was a herbal remedy I carry around. Its not poisonous it nums pain and in an instant stops bleeding for up to an hour so you can save him. The shits expensive though so Gatts we're up to eight hundred got that."**

Casca looked at Jake who sighed and placed a hand to his forehead as the men relesed him. The blond man approached him and gave Jake a pat on the back.

**"Since you came to help I would like to offer you a invite to our camp."**

**"More like your a prisoner but will not be tied up but instead watched?"**

The blond man smiled and walked away Jake sighed and absently looked for the Carrion to find it on Samsons corpse pecking at the eye. Jake whistled and it flew in and landed on his shoulder. Jake pulled out a eye and fed the raven then looked at the carnage.

**_"So The hundred man slayer Gatts... Things are getting a little more interesting."_**

Jake felt the hawks glares and walked up he smiled as he took hold of the streachers handles and they left the battle field Jake would not soon forget.

**So there you have it I have sucessfully got chapter three also as a heads up I am still going But need some reviews so hit me with good pointers or flame me I'll ignore those.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Berserk or any of its characters. I do own Jake though sorry.**

**A/N This chapter may make you hate Jake unless you like these types of guys.**

Chapter 4

Griffith

Men cleared the way as they moved through the camp Jake was aggravated as he helped place Gatts in the medical tent he was also annoyed at all the glares he was receiving. Jake watched as the priest and doctor began working on Gatts marveling at how the blood loss was so minimal for the amount of wounds he had. After a lot of work they were done.

**"Well he'll live he's very tough but I fear this will be his last battle for this campaign."**

Many gasped and Jake looked at Gatts he knew it was impossible for a man to do that now this man would roll over and give up.

**"Bullshit I'll be in the next battle even if I have to crawl all the way and fight with my teeth."**

They all looked at him in shock even Jake was caught off guard by this man he then laughed and shook his head in utter disbelief this Gatts was defently worth watching. After that Jake found himself in a tent surronded with guards.

**_"I know I'm dangerous but this in every right is overkill."_**

He looked over the area his mind raceing at the thought of killing them of blood running down his sword of Carrion flapping around eating its fill and a denomic smile crossed his face then with out warning he grabbed his head and shook it violently. then with a sigh laid back onto the hard dirt.

**_"Got to stop thinking about that or I would ruin everything I plan to do... But maybe one dissapperence... No they would know. Damn they expect me not to get the itch to kill like this?"_**

Jake felt the hours pass he began to sweat the tent was confineing he started to really get annoyed.

**_"I will wait for one more hour if they are not here or I'm relesed I will get violent."_**

Jake started counted then as the last ten seconds came he stood and then a man walked in and handed him his sword. Jake looked at him he was in armor and had pure white hair and hawk like blue eyes Jake could see this was the man he'd seen.

**"So you are the man Judeau told me about Jake if I'm right?"**

Jake nodded and took the sword from him then quickly had at the mans throat. The man not only not flinch but smile. Jake sighed and sheathed the sword and slipped it back on.

**"But can I ask you to stop sending out all that murderous intent some of the men are actually contmplating suicide. **

Jake looked at the man then with a sigh he closed his eyes the murderous intent dissolved and He opened them to find the man opening the tent for him Jake walked out and streached then looked to see the man motion him to follow to the woods. They entered a clearing and Jake sat down his eyes darting towards the tree he saw the guards and shrugged he could deal with it if it came to that later.

**"So what is it that you want to talk about in...secret?"**

The man smiled and shrugged he still had his innocent smile Jake knew full well that the man was hiding his true self. Jake hated him already.

**"I want to know why you're truly here Jake I doubt its to help me I can tell you're the type of man that would never help another unless it benefits you."**

Jake looked at him his blue eyes changing from bored and annoyed to cold and calculative he knew full well that he was caught that this man knew Jake was doing something but Jake also could tell that he didn't know what. Jake kept his cool and shrugged but in his head a stratgy was forming.

**"Yeah you got me I have other things that I want but the Hawks seem to be in the middle of what I want simple enough I need you and offer my services as a way to benefit myself and you."**

The man looked at him with those eyes that made Jake think that he held no control the eyes of someone just as denomic and manpulative as him. Jake resisted a shiver he even thought that he might be diving to deep and with a yawn pulled up.

**"I also was impressed by Gatts so may I join as a mercenary and as a new fighter?"**

He then had a sword in his face Jake backed off and drew his sword. The man attacked Jake felt a twinge in his arm and glanced to see that the sword's handle had been tampered with Jake felt cold fury his eyes going to pale denomic ice blue. He attacked with lightning quick speed sending the man back a step.

**"You should'nt have touched my sword now I am mad and that means you die."**

Jake attacked swinging his blade the handle cutting into his hand. Jake ignored it and continued attacking the man was truly on the defensive his slender blade about to break until with a cold stare he shot the blade and put it to Jake's throat. He smiled until Jake through his sword into the dirt and in a quick motion had a dagger at his throat blood coming from the small cut.

**"I really do need this group so killing you here would make things difficult but I want you to remember I just held your life in my hand and as payment for it back I want rank and privilage in the group understand?"**

He nodded and extended his hand Jake took it and without a word spoken knew he had gained what he needed.

**"My name is Griffith and I hereby give you the rank of Captain of your own group if you make one."**

Jake sighed the man was elusive but Jake had him so he merely shrugged and they began their walk back to camp.

**_"I've done it in this one night I have placed the stones into the river I will gain what I deserve."_**

Jake watched as the men welcomed Griffith and gasped as they found out about Jake. He heard the grumbles but didn't care they we're his pawns he saw only sacrifices on his road and stones for the rivers he saw them and the world as a chess board and he was the great man moving the pieces to gain what he needed.

**_"I have what I need the pieces are set the game begun now I will gain what I have dreamed of since leaving my country... I will plunge this kingdom and all the others into beutiful undignified orderless chaos. _**

he smiled to himself imagineing the death fire and lawlessness the countries would be put into Jake saw it and the smile darkened there was a few more obstacles of course the war with Chuda but Jake knew that could be remidied and with the Hawks he would do it.

**_"The die are cast and now I must choose to stay in this game or fear my fate."_**

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was tiny but this one only was meant to give you the idea that Jake prefers a world of chaos and Griffth wishes for Kingdom these two will clash again don't worry but until then on to the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Battle Of Dolrey

_(one week later)_

Jake looked out towards the dusty plain over to the towering fortress that was Dolrey Jake sighed the last time he'd been here he had fought for them now he was looking at the outside instead of inside. Jake had at first believed that he could use Chuda's powerful General Boscone he had been impressed but after a month of battleing Jake knew the man was a lost cause. Jake glanced back at Griffith he was atop his horse looking down at the Fortress. He sighed the plan was full of holes and maybe's but better then his Jake looked out to see the dust blowing across the field making the vision factor almost non exisstent.

**_"If this works I may have to look at my Pieces again and decide if I need to sacrifice a few."_**

_(Two days ago)_

**"You can't be serious!"**

Jake slammed his fist onto the table sending the goblet set in front of him slightly in the air. Griffith sighed and gave Jake "the I had a feeling you'd react this way." Look but Jake ignored it and took a hard look at the map.

**"You agreed to fight and guranteed you could take Castle Dolrey... You do know who commands this place don't you?"**

Jake listened as Griffith told him why he had made the decision to attack Jake sighed when he heard that the white tiger General had along with everyone else tell him it was impossible. Jake Did however note that one of the Generals had believed Griffith and the hawks could do it. Jake sighed and took his goblet from the table ignoreing the fact that alot had splashed over. He took a quick swig from it and put it down then leaned back on his chair.

**"Fine Dolrey it is lucky you I happen to know about a couple of things terrain and entrances but most importantly I think you can gain a victory from this but still it will be a risk."**

Griffith gave Jake a cold smile and his eyes became the same as Jake's when he saw a opertunity.

**"For my dream I will risk it... Even if they must die."**

Jake laughed the more he hanged around Griffith the more he felt that he was being manipulated but that was for later and Jake had to think carefully on what he was going to do.

**_"If I remember correctly Gennon was the man stationed there... He spoke of a man quiet frequently what was his name?"_**

Jake left the tent while pondering this.

_(Present)_

Jake looked on noticeing that Casca had already begun her part Jake smiled and watched everyone draw their weapons the battle was about to begin.

**"Hawks vs Rhinos a battle that will go down in history."**

The horns sounded Jake smiled and kicked his horse the beast reared and the charge began Jake smiled watching Carrion and the other birds circle calling for the feast. The battle began the Rhinos boasted as Jake and Gatts rode towards them until they began to swing Gatts cleaved through men like wheat Jake spreading out and following suit his black blade killing men quickly blood spraying but Jake ignored the urge to jump from his horse and cleave his way through horse and man a plan had to be followed for success. Jake rode up and cleaved through more of the men noticeing Gatts attack a huge man in black rhino armor Jake knew immediatly it was Boscone Jake smiled it was going to get interesting soon. The battle continued on as Jake began to become a bloody figure wadeing through the army. Then he turned and saw he had rode up and was fighting next to Gatts.

**"Is it time to retreat yet?"**

Gatts noticed Jake then turned towards Griffith and repeated the question Griffith nodded.

**"All units Retreat to the rear!"**

**"Hey Retreat!"**

Jake retrated back towards the river keeping his eyes on the Rhinos if they didn't follow they were doomed but if they did they had the victory. Then he saw it the Rhinos chargeing at them with a dark smile Jake put his sword on his shoulder and with Griffiths speech said Jake added his own words.

**"Any who run must pass me as well."**

With that the battle began with even more ferocity Jake cut through men his sword cutting left and right his armor and body discolored by blood and his sword didn't stop until a massive spear ax slammed into his horse sending him to the ground his sword in hand he turned to face Boscone.

**"Jake I thought I saw your handy work amoung the corpses but to think you have returned as the destroyer and not the savior this time."**

Jake spat and wiped the blood from his face his eyes cold and heartless.

**"Have you forgotten why I am called the Mercenary of Death Boscone?"**

Boscone sighed and hefted his weapon then gave Jake a dark glare.

**"You bring death no matter what side you take you are a curse Jake and I shall end your life here."**

Jake hefted his sword and smiled at Boscone.

**"If I had a piece of gold for everytime I was told that..."**

He was immediatly attacked and sent back a step Jake swore and began swinging and blocking.

**_"Every Damn attack is like a cannon ball if he even hit me I would die... One mistake and I will die."_**

Gatts rode forward and useing Jake as a distraction and attacked Boscone saw him with a bellow he pushed Jake away and blocked Gatts. Jake angered stood to continue until he looked around and saw that he was surronded.

**"Aw Shit."**

Jake glanced to see Gatts and Boscone battleing and with a shrug turned towards the soldiers surronding him.

**"Well if you would like to die come on!"**

* * *

Gatts slammed his sword into Boscones weapon useing speed and power causing the battle to slow around them as both men draw a crowd. Gatts felt blood running down his face and his sword began to feel a little heavy. Boscone also felt weaker but continued to fight. Then as they charged one another Boscone slammed Gatts sword breaking it Gatts looked at his sword and flipped off his horse and slid a couple of feet and looked at the broken blade. 

**_"Damn I knew my sword was weakened after killing those men and now I'm in trouble."_**

Gatts turned to see Jake cutting down men he saw him throw a knife at Boscone and smile as it impacted but Gatts knew that he had no chance until the blade Zodd had weilded slammed in front of him.

* * *

Jake cut two more men down and turned to see Boscone charging Gatts whose blade now laid broken and damaged. Jake knew that Gatts had no chance and quickly grabbed a knight and removed a knife from his side then promply slashed the man. Then with a dark smile threw his knife into Boscone's shoulder. But to his dissappointment Boscone kept going. Then the sword slammed into the ground from no where. Jake looked up almost getting stabbed for his stupidity and continued fighting But turned again to see Gatts cut through the horse and Boscone decapitateing them both. Jake again felt insipred by Gatts ferocity and turned towards the army a dark smile even wider then before on his face. 

**"Now to get back to work."**

**"The general... Gah!"**

Jake stabbed forward and was atop the dead mans horse he turned towards the other knights and then looked at the castle his smile becoming denomic as he pointed at it. The Rhino Knights turned to see the white hawk flag waveing in their base and were shocked Jake smiled.

**"This is the part where I kill you and then let you escape."**

After those words the battle became a rout as the knights panicked and retreated Jake stopped killing.

**_"This battle is over and chaseing cowards only wastes my time now what to-"_**

Griffith was atop his horse and looking down at Gennon who was covered in dust and a little blood. Jake rode up silently and listened.

**"My Griffith I knew you'd return I told them not to harm you I told them to bring you back to me."**

Griffith merely looked at him his eyes cold and heartless.

**"Griffith have I done something to anger you. No it can't be not the way we loved each other I still feel that fire of that night."**

**"Your wrong I didn't care for you. What I saw was only a pebble in my path I just happened to use you then kick away."**

**"YOU BASTARD!"**

Gennon roared and as Griffith stabbed him through the eye. The field became eriely queit as they stood there.

**"However it would be bad for me. If you spread any stupid rumors with that big mouth of yours."**

Gennon fell backwards and Griffith with only one glance back at Gennon left. Jake dismounted and walked over to Gennon noticeing the man's shallow breathing he quickly lifted Gennon to a sitting postion.

**"How did you know Griffith? Tell me before your life ends."**

**"He...Was...My...Best...Relationship."**

Gennon told the boy everything with all he had he didn't know who he was because of the loss of his eye but he told him everything. Then after he was done recounting the events he felt something go into him with his good eye he looked down to see the boy's sword. His world began to fade quickly he grasped the boy's arm and looked into cold blue eyes.

**"Thank you Gennon for all the wonderful information now go to hell and tell them I sent you."**

Gennon fell back and with his last breath whisperd the boy's name.

**"Jake..."**

Jake remounted his horse his eyes cold and thoughts raceing he knew now why Griffith had killed Gennon and also the reason why the man had been so shocked by it. Jake turned to see the hawks celebrateing and Griffith all smiles once again.

**_"You truly are a man who knows everything... You had this battle won many years before it was even thought up. Griffith the white hawk I truly have made a mistake in thinking you manipulable."_**

With that Jake rode towards the Hawks many smileing and smacking his back as he did Jake smiled and laughed and pretended to be as happy as them when on the inside he was worried. Worried that some how he had done exactly what Griffith had wanted and he was the one being used.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN BERSERK I Only Own Jake. Enjoy chapter 6 its going to be interesting.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Moment of Glory

Dark Horizon Ahead

The people cheered and yelled as the Hawks entered the city. Many cheered for Griffith, Casca had women calling her name. Corcus was making poses causeing the crowd to cheer for him. Pipin smiled as little kids with flowers ran beside him cheering. Then the crowd saw Gatts and the hawks raiders whispers and cheers filled the air Gatts contniued to ride along. Then Jake became visible behind the rest walking in his armor that had been cleaned the crowd hushed and looked at the raven on his shoulder which seemed to be looking at them all with its black eyes.

**_"Yeah thats what I expected no one cheers for men like me they just watch siletly while I..."_**

Jake felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see a girl no older then five holding a small blue flower and blood red one as well. JAke searched and sighted the girls mother who was stareing in horror when she saw him see her. Jake sighed and quickly bent down and smiled at the girl.

**"Hello there little one do you want to give me something?"**

The little girl smiled and handed Jake the flowers.

**"For the Mercenary who saved me."**

Jake looked at the little girl then he saw a small scar on her cheek and he remembered a group of bandits and blood and the sound of a small girl crying he turned and recognized the woman now. They were the people he'd saved a month before meeting the hawks. He knew the girl had seen him killing but also saw she didn't fear him Jake smiled and took the blood flower and put it on his ear then with no effort hefted the girl and put her on his shoulder.

**"Well since this is a parade and this flower payment you can accompny me through the parade."**

The little girl squeeled and began waving to the people Jake smiled a warm smile he didn't mind this so with a big smile began waving. The people saw this and stared at first was this the Mercenary of Death a man that took a child and seemed so kind and strong. People started cheering and Jake smiled this one wasn't warm it was calculative.

**_"They are so easily manipulated to think they hated me only a second ago... Thanks kid I needed this kind of notice."_**

The parade ended and Jake said goodbye to the small girl who before leaving smiled at him.

**"My name is Layla I'm eight but a little short for my age!"**

Jake stood there and watched her go he sighed she was eight then that meant she was only acting childish to help him.

**_"Damn that girls just as bad as me heh maybe in eight years I can get her to join up with me."_**

Jake smiled to himself then walked inside the castle he had to change into something more apropriate he was going to a party after all.

* * *

_(later that night.)_

They clapped their arrival all of them entered in their best clothes Griffith, Gatts, Pipin, Judea, Corcus, and Rickett, walked among the nobles they gaped and looked around. They saw the food the decorations then the women swarmed them specifically Gatts and Griffith. Gatts annoyed told the women to leave him be and walked off and slumped into a near by bench.

**"What the hell is up with these noble women?"**

**"Its not often that men that know real combat come here. Noble women like that I guess."**

Gatts turned his head to see Jake and was speechless. Jake was in black leather clothing that was open in the chest revealing his muscular chest slightly. he wore black dress pants and boots he wore black gloves and had a hat tipped so it hid his face slightly.

**"Jake? I thought you wouldn't come."**

Jake sighed and glanced at Gatts.

**"I would prefer not coming here I don't find these things sensible and all the women want me to tell them about the deaths I've caused its like a damn game to them. I wouldn't mind reenacting them with them though."**

Gatts laughed and jake chuckled at the crude joke,he had no reason to not he had come but because he had a few things he knew were coming and didn't mind watching them. Then he noticed a woman in a red dress walking towards them she suddenly grabbed their hands and dragged them.

**"Come with me."**

Jake and Gatts were caught off guard and dragged a bit then regained their balance and got their hands back.

_"(Both)_** WHO ARE YOU!"**

Casca turned and glared at them.

**"Stop making a scene I just need you to accompny me those nobles sons are treating me like a damn zoo animal. It's like they've never seen a woman that can fight."**

**"Holy Shit..."**

**"Casca you..."**

Casca elbowed them both in the chin Jake swore and Gatts grabbed his chin as she dragged them to the balcony. There she sat down and Jake did the same rubbing his jaw.Casca stared at Jake's clothes and smiled.

**"Jake you look nice like you've done this before."**

Jake sighed and looked at himself.

**"Yeah well I have and thats why I didn't really want to come but I thought it may be different after seeing you in a dress I guess it was a good idea."**

They laughed and Jake allowed himself to think as Gatts and Casca began to talk to one another.

**_"Heh those two look good with one another maybe I should... Wait what am I thinking... Damn am I actually starting to like these people!? No their nothing but pawns I feel nothing..."_**

Jake turned and noticed Casca walk back in and turned to see the King giving a speech. He sighed as the king told them that the war was over and they could once again live in peace Jake just chukled silently to himself.

**_"Not if everything I want happens milord..."_**

Then the king did something Jake hadn't expected.

**"Now at the time of the war triumph decoration ceremony I shall bestow upon Griffith and his Band of the Hawk with the highest rank in Midland the title of White Phoenix General Griffith and the order of the White Phoenix. I also intend to give all current 1000 current members of the Band of the Hawk without exception the title of Knight and Peerage."**

The people cheered and Jake sat on the rail and sighed. Now this was something he hadn't planned on he knew Griffith would gain that title but to actually give all the Hawks Knighthood and Peerage without exception meant he was now going to be Midland Noblity.

**_"Now this can work for and against me in the long run..."_**

Jake watched as Gatts and Griffith smiled to one another and Jake also saw that there was something else to it. Then he saw Gatts climb down and leave the party Jake sighed and continued to watch.

**_"What are you planning Griffith?"_**

The king called for a toast and all the nobles and hawks were handed a goblet Jake watched closer noticeing one man poison Griffiths. Jake chuckled and countiued watching. Griffith drank and then with no warning dropped the goblet and fell people screamed and Casca and the hawks tried in vain to awaken him. Jake sighed and noticed the nobles that had smiles on their faces including the queen who hid it behind her fan. Jake smiled a plan in his head he quickly left the balcony with a smile on his face. He walked the road and found a dead man on the rode his head completly severed and a few feet away. Jake sighed.

**"What a damn mess well lets see what you used shall we."**

Jake rummaged around cheacking the deadmans pockets and ignoreing the fact that Carrion was pecking at the mans head as he did. He finally pulled a bottle from the mans pocket and pulled the stopper out. Jake smiled at the scent.

**"Cleaver he used a mixture of deadly sleeping herbs... It would make him seem dead if given the proper amount... But it's risky to much and he would've died this means he knew exactly what he had to do."**

Jake stood and looked towards the tower and smiled darkly and quickly ran towards the it he knew that a show was about to begin. He arrived find the tower ablaze and the screams of nobles. He looked to see Griffith looking up at the queen who stared in horror at the man she beleved dead. Jake smiled and quickly hid himself once more his cold eyes visible only to a few.

**"It seems that all of you are to accoustomed to Manuevering everything from behind your desks. This is war there is no spetor seat on a battlefield."**

Jake smiled Griffith was taunting them as they were being burned Jake couldn't help but wounder what else the man had planned.

**"You would kill me Even Yulius Mistress. A commoner like you would burn me the wife of Midlands King!? Unforgivable I won't permit it!"**

**"Death on the battlefield is the same even if you are a commoner or a noble death claims you all the same."**

With that last word the tower and flames enveloped the queen and her conspiritors Jake watched Griffith walk away until he stopped.

**"I thought I said there were no seats in a battlefield."**

Jake sighed and walked out from the shadows. He was annoyed by the fact he had been found.

**"I was'nt in this battle because I had nothing to gain so don't tell me I should care."**

Griffith smiled his child like smile for a second then walked forward and stopped.

**"Why are you so shaken Minister is it because you helped in the assassination of the queen or something else?"**

A small bald man stepped out from the shadows his face full of fear.

**"How did you know."**

Griffth looked away but Jake saw through the action.

**"I didn't but if you remember when you saw my eyes I knew that you feared me greatly. A man that fears something then has to choices to confront this fear and try to destroy it or to allow the fear to control him. I knew what you would do and used it to my advantage."**

Jake whistled behind him Jake was impressed he had had the entire thing set before the plan was even in development Jake knew he had to watch Griffith even more.

**_"This man truly is my better when it comes to stratgy and manipulation... I have made a error it seems in who I thought was a pawn. This man truly is a king."_**

Jake sighed and walked along side Griffith he did'nt know why the man was following them until he saw the man run and scoop up a small girl Jake smiled.

**"So you had his daughter kidnapped. Should of known."**

Jake could careless about the rest and left with a dark thought in his mind.

**_"I can't beat Griffith and I have become nobility for Midland... Now what the hell do I do?"_**

Jake leaned against a tree and quietly thought then a dark smile crossed his features and he looked to see the blood red sun rising.

**_"I need to have Griffith slip up just a little and this should work... Now am I paitent enough to wait for the chance..."_**

Jake laughed at the thought and with a sigh walked back into the city he had to prepare for the shocking news of the Queens Assassination.

* * *

**A/N Well here is chapter 6 the last of the golden age part small spoiler Griffith is about to slip up and Jake will pounce so I should have chapter 7 The Knight of Death up in a day or two. ALSO I NEED REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Berserk only Jake and his four followers... **

* * *

Chapter 7

Knight of Death

Jake watched as the two men stared each other down Griffith his eyes full of hatred and betrayal. He was staring at Gatts who had surprised Jake, Gatts wanted to leave the hawks. Jake turned and glanced at the rest of the hawks who showed fear and confusion in their eyes.

"_**This will be monumentally good for me."**_

The two of them continued to look at each other neither moving Jake smiled he loved this kind of fight it was all mental one mistake and you would be done. He looked at Gatts no weakness was evident Gatts looked like he couldn't be defeated. Jake turned towards Griffith and Jake knew instantly.

"_**You can't win this fight Griffith…"**_

Then in one instant it began Griffith attacked and Gatts attacked. Jake in an instant read Griffiths strategy.

"_**Attack with the sword swing slide your blade down it and get him in the shoulder… Scary if you miss by just a little you would kill him but it's your only choice."**_

Gatts swing was at Griffiths sword it cut through the blade and kept going Jake smiled to himself as the others gasped. Gatts stopped the blade before it could hit Griffith but the message was sent.

"_**So that's why you wanted me to help you…"**_

_(One month ago.)_

Jake is sitting in a tavern he is looking at some men and then smiles.

"**It's odd."**

He lifts the cup and two dice are there one has a one the other two the men groan and Jake takes the pile of gold and puts it in his bag.

"**I never gamble unless I know I can win so if you want to…"**

The men stood up and left Jake smiled after they were gone and rolled the dice. He said odd they rolled odd he did it again saying even they came up even.

"**Jakes special dice guaranteed to make you cash."**

He felt a big hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gatts.

"**What?"**

Gatts motioned for him to follow him Jake sighed and stood up following Gatts to a clearing. Then without warning Gatts threw him a sword identical to Griffiths.

"**What the hell why are you giving me this?"**

Gatts looked at his own blade and then with a sullen expression.

"**I need to train against Griffith's style in case I have to fight him you are the only one I think can copy it."**

Jake smiled Gatts planned to leave the Hawks and wanted training to be able to beat Griffith Jake felt his mind burning with the thoughts of Griffith losing Gatts and knew.

"_**This is the opening I need if this man leaves or defeats Griffith and leaves I know he'll slip up."**_

Jake looked at the blade and removed his own he looked for Carrion and saw it on a tree branch. Jake smiled again Carrion was waiting that meant he was right and everything was going to work soon.

_(Present)_

Jake stood there and looked at Griffith what he saw wasn't the man that had been smarter quicker and more manipulative no this man was confused and filled with grief Jake looked and watched Gatts go he smiled and turned leaving the man he had seen as a hidden enemy sit in shock. He had work to do if he wanted everything to work out his way.

_(Hour later)_

Jake smiled and waited until four men entered the room each were young and in their twenties they saw him standing in full armor and they knelt. Jake chuckled to himself he had expected the hawks to be his pawns but because of their loyalties to Griffith his hunt for Pawns had been less fruitful but thanks to the last turn of events Jake held the winning hand and these four men would gain him the winning card.

"**Jonas, Valrun, Victor, and Brogan I have a task for you."**

The men looked at him Jake saw the gleam in their eyes they were interested. Jake smiled he had warped their minds and beliefs to the point where they would die for him betray for him and spy for him without question they even excepted the fact that he considered them nothing but pawns.

"**As I told you there would be a time I believed Griffith would be weakened enough to make a mistake. Well my pawns Griffith has lost his most valuable knight and that makes him liable to make a mistake and we're going to take it."**

The four nodded Jake set a map of the castle onto the table in the room. The men stood and looked at it.

"**Each of you will keep an eye on Griffith if he does anything that I can use to destroy him report to me understand."**

They all nodded and left the room Jake sat down his eyes looking out into the city.

"_**Let's see what happens."**_

_(Later that night)_

A man in black armor and shoulder length black hair Jake turned and sighed.

"**Jonas what is it?"**

"**Griffith has entered the princesses quarters I saw him enter."**

Jake smiled he stood and left for the palace Jonas following him.

"**Jonas find the others tell them not to let anyone tell the king this is exactly what I needed."**

Jonas bowed and ran towards the palace Jake smiled it was time to take his plan all the way it was time to end Griffith. Jake entered the palace the guards tried to stop him and the four men behind him took care of them. He turned and noticed the dead servant girl and Valrun smiling Jake told him to wipe the blood from his sword and with a deep breath he changed from the cold calculative man he was to the Knight that served Midland with horrible news about the princess.

"_**Griffith I knew you weren't invincible."**_

They entered his boots echoing as he walked into the Kings throne room the guards stared at him and the four men behind him. The king stood and looked at Jake his eyes filled with confusion. Jake kneeled before him his men following suit.

"**My king I have horrible news to report."**

The king stood and looked at Jake.

"**You I remember you…You were with Sir Griffith I believe Jake was your name I knighted you. **_(Stops)_** What is this horrible news?"**

Jake bowed his head lower as if in shame hiding the demonic smile on his lips.

"**I fear that Griffith has entered the room of the Princess and I fear they have…"**

Jake felt the shock and fury he dare not look up his smile to big so he lowered it further.

"**You…Are you telling me Griffith and Charlotte… No!"**

Jake looked up his smile gone but his eyes still holding the satisfaction of knowing his victory close.

"**I know for a fact I am a knight of Midland I serve my king and I believe that you will find everything I have reported true."**

The king walked down and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake didn't look up.

"**If it is true I will promote you to a general's status and have Griffith and the hawks taken care of do you understand me Sir Jake?"**

Jake smiled his plans had come together everything was going his way he had it.

"**I understand and agree completely with you your majesty."**

_(Sometime later in the dungeon)_

Griffith was hanging from the chains his shirt removed and is arms held tightly above his head. He heard the footsteps and watched as the king entered with three men his eyes filled with hope slightly when he saw Jake. Jake smiled at him and watched the king give his speech about how he had respected Griffith then to Jake's amusement begin beating and whipping Griffith causing huge and ugly cuts. Jake watched the King stop and start to break down.

"**She is such a stupid girl to ruin herself like that but I still have her that little light and you… TOOK THAT AWAY!"**

The king attacked and attacked and stopped to catch his breath.

"**You are a pathetic man I thought it was strange…Do you want to kiss her no you want to sleep with her."**

Jake's eyes widened and he looked at the king who merely stared at Griffith in horror. Jake felt sick the man was king and wanted his daughter a man like this was liable to be insane. Jake looked at the man his eyes cold and calculative this man would not be the best choice of lords to use Jake had to alter his chances and look to the horizon he needed to speed up his plans. He watched as the king continued the whipping until he couldn't whip any longer. Griffith's eyes still looked full of dark hatred and the king backed away.

"**Well let's just see how long you will have that look… Executioner Come here."**

Jake saw the small deformed man and felt his stomach turn he turned his head away in disgust as the man groveled and drooled. The king turned and left Jake staying behind only for a moment he walked over close enough for only Griffith to hear him.

"**Griffith you we're so great and now look at you a sad excuse for your standing the Hawks will be attacked but I need them so don't worry but before I leave you to the darkness let me tell you something. I win you will rot while I throw this country to hell."**

With that Jake smiled at the shocked eyes of Griffith and anger seething from him he looked at him and with as much venom he could muster.

"**If I survive I will KILL YOU!"**

Jake turned and with a look at the small mans eyes merely shrugged.

"**I doubt you'll be much of a challenge when he has his way. But if you do look for me I will be known as the Knight of Death for about a year."**

With that Jake laughed and closed the door leaving Griffith in the dark room with the man.

_(One month later)_

Jake kneeled before the king and said his vows as he became the Knight of Death his four men did the same and all stood in armor crafted to look of Death each had an agonized face crafted in the chest all but Jake who had silver skull shoulder guards and a silver chest plate with a black raven emblem on its middle. Jake wore a helm that allowed no one to see his face but crafted to allow him to see all. The King looking hagard and weak told the men they served Midland and would bring peace they all drew thier own regal blades and swore then with a loud applause they left to the barracks where jake threw the regal blade into the store house.

**"To think he wants me to use a blade made for weaklings but it did come in handy I correct."**

His four men had followed suit and all grinned their shoulder length hair glistened with the rain that had started falling as they had returned. Jake sighed and quickly sat upon a chair.

**"We have gained the kingdoms trust and have kept the hawks alive useing our allies to keep them out of harm... How are we on the preperations?"**

Jonas handed Jake a scroll and he read it over his helm hiding the grin on his face.

**"This is it only five? The kingdom truly is pathetic but it has held up longer then I would've expected. Jonas this information is better then I could ever of hoped. My allies this is a means of celebration."**

Jake waved a apperentice over then told the boy to bring a keg of ale from the store room the boy nodded and left. A few minutes later he returned and Jake took the keg and told the boy to have the rest take a night off the boy smiled and left. Jake lifted the keg onto the table and the men quickly had their mugs under the tap once they had theirs full Jake took his and filled it. He then removed the helm, his hair had grown out and his eyes were as cold as ever and the smile on his face was that of a evil manipulative monster but the men smiled back.

**"To the fall of Midland and Chaos to the country to death and gold and a little ale on the side."**

**"CHEERS!"**

They chugged the ale and with a gasp began laughing even Jake laughed as they began drinking a little more. But after the keg was empty and his men we're gone did Jake smile his real smile a dark and happy smile.

**_"After tonight my dream will begin to take root eight years... I was ten when I began and in eight years look how far I've come... I can't lose everything is in my favor... After tonight... The real fun begins."_**

* * *

**A/N: Here we are the end of Chapter 7. I left you on a cliff I know Jake has everything and what does he plan to do the next chapter is coming up and its a year after Griffiths capture and the hawks almost destruction.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Gatts return**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Berserk only Jake and his subordinates. Enjoy we're getting closer to the end of the golden age.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gatts return

_(1 year later)_

A man in armor adorned with silver skull shoulders and a black raven emblem in the center of his chest plate stood before a small deformed man.

"**I wish to see the special prisoner."**

The little man moved to a cell and opened the door. A man in a gray beak like helm laid in the room. The armored man sat on the stone and looked at the man. His skin was peeled off to the muscle and bone in areas he was emaciated and burned in almost all over. Stitches and gashes covered his arms and legs showing heavy damage to his tendons. The man was crippled and never going to do much of anything ever again.

"**Every time I come here you look more and more like shit…"**

The man removed his helm revealing blue eyes filled with no emotion and shoulder length sandy blonde hair.

"**Only one month since I last came to gloat… Griffith."**

Jake smiled as the man moved and looked at him through the eye hole his eyes were filled with a cold rage. Jake sighed the man was strong and those eyes still made him think he should kill him now but his torture was necessary for his plan to use the hawks.

"**Well Griffith lucky for you I didn't come to gloat instead I came to tell you that the Hawks are still going I don't know how much longer but they still live."**

Jake looked for that hope he loved to dash only to see the hatred.

"_**Damn this lost all the fun but as they say nothing lasts for ever."**_

Jake stood and picked up his helm then before he slipped his helm on he glanced at Griffith once again.

"**I will be back and expect guests."**

Jake turned and placed the helm back over his head hiding his smile. The little man looked at him with his dark greedy eyes Jake ignored him and left the tower of Rebirth. He walked into the palace his boots echoing in the halls as he headed for the throne room he reached the huge doors and the two guards quickly opened them. Jake looked in and saw him the king of Midland. He was older looking his eyes haggard and crazy his hair and clothes a mess his skin sagging.

"_**This man makes me want to vomit every time I come here."**_

Jake walked in and kneeled before the king thanking himself for wearing the helm when he became a knight it truly stopped him from showing disgust. The king looked at Jake and had the same wild crazed look he had had since the day of the hawks escape.

"**Jake my most trusted Knight as you know the Hawks still live and reports indicate that the Hawks raider leader Gatts has returned to them."**

Jake felt cold he hadn't anticipated this Gatts had returned! How could he use them with a unpredictable character like that in the fold. He listened to the kings rants about Griffith and then was dismissed Jake swore silently as he left. He walked out of the room and was surprised to see Charlotte standing in front of him.

"**Princess have you come to visit your father?"**

The princess smiled at him Jake had made it his mission to make her trust him above all else his plans were key to her succeeding the throne. Though he had kept the fact that it was him not the servant girl that had told the king of the night with Griffith it would have made all his plans troublesome had she known.

"**No I wanted to find you and I know that man forces you to report to him here everyday."**

Jake looked at her he didn't know the details but something had happened a year ago and the princess now saw the king as nothing more then a man. Jake did have an idea though specifically since the king had been injured after going to see her. She grabbed Jake's gauntleted hand and led him to a room.

"**Your man returned they plan to come here soon."**

Jake smiled in his helm the time was near he was finally going to leave the damn castle and his plans were set Jake had one and the Hawks had done exactly as he had hoped.

"**Good then Griffith will soon be free and all of this will be over… Charlotte you do know that Griffith may be…"**

She walked away without looking at him Jake sighed she was useless in that area because Griffith still held her but Jake could careless in the long run, He was the one winning this game.

"_**The time is coming closer the time that the king learns of what a snake I truly was…"**_

Jake recounted the events he had set in motion over the year, First he had in secret placed his pawns in the kings army and helped the Hawks escape then using another of his weaker pawns he had kept the Hawks alive. The king outraged by this kept all his attention on getting them not noticing the deaths of his five other possible heirs. Or Jake gaining more influence with the princess. Now it was time to gain the distraction and shields for his escape from Midland he already had everything figured and knew in seven or eight years Midland would collapse.

"_**So much work with such little time to think Chuda was just as easy that civil war was so easily started I thought Midland would prove a little more challenging."**_

Jake stopped though Midland had been challenging Griffith had been his only worry but Jake sighed now he was no more then a cripple Jake had nothing to worry about and with all the pieces set it was time to win the game.

_(Three days later at night in the castle morgue)_

Jake stood silently in his armor the princess and her servent stood with laterns waiting for a sign of the hawks. Jake knew this was going to be interesting since most of them saw him as the biggest traitor of them all. He noticed movement to the side and turned to see Gatts Casca Pippin and Judeau. They noticed the Princess as she walked towards them but he held back.

**"Ahh I remember you you're the one who called my uncle a old man."**

Gatts was shocked to see it was the princess then as they contiued talking Jake got irritated. he walked forward earning a glare from Casca and everyone else.

**"I hate to break up your chat but I doubt we can take all night.'**

**"Jake!"**

He saw them reach for their swords and Jake sighed he had expected this and he waited until the princess got in front of him.

**"Stop Sir Jake has been helping you all this time this whole thing was his plan and it was him who saved you from the destrution a year ago!'**

He watched their confusion with a smile his helm hiding it as he motioned them to follow him. As he walked he felt their anger and sighed.

**"Look I'm not about to say that I took an easier rode but I had no obligations to the Hawks so I went with this. Hell i did a lot of things that put me at risk to protect you."**

He felt most of the tension leave as they began to talk to each other. But he didn't care once this was taken care of all his work would be done and he would move on to his next kingdom and destroy that of course after that he would have all the money and no rules the perfect place for a mercenary like him.

**"Whos there?"**

**_"Shit Guards!"_**

Jake and the princess moved forward the guards noticed her and then Jake and fell to their knees.

**"Princess and Sir Jake! We apologize but why are you out hear?"**

Jake sighed and let the princess explain and of course bribe the men. They continued on until they reached the tower of rebirth. Jake watched as Judeau took care of the two guards and with a smile Jake followed them until they stopped Jake annoyed turned to see Casca telling the princess they had to go the rest alone.

**"I hope you understand Princess."**

The princess looked down and then with a deep breath.

**"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOWAY!!!!!!!!!"**

Jake and everyone put their hand over her mouth and Jake looked around for guards.

**"What the hell Princess!"**

After giving in they went into the tower Jake stood in the back he knew full well Griffith wouldn't be pleased to see him and would rather keep his part in Griffiths downfall a secret. They continued down and Gatts eventually hand to give the princess a hand and carry her on his back. Then she told them of the history of Midland.

**"This hole has been here since before Midlands creation. But I should start out further then this correct. Well during the era of war the world was in chaos but..."**

Jake sighed the Princess was bright but in this situation she was to shaken to tell the history.

**"The era was my kind of time death destruction anarcy all that you'd call it a mercenaries paradice. But the downside was that 1/3 of the population was dying from battle or sickness hell not to much different then hear but think of it as ten times worse. But that all changed when one man appeared, King Gaiseric the man who was able to unite the countries and ruled a fast kingdom the man was a ruthless cunning stratigest and man. But what he was known for was his skull shaped helm that he always wore to battle. His capital was Kuniochuounochi which means Midland but a natural disaster destroied the city it all is in that damn hole."**

They all were silent Jake took his knoledge of history serious because he knew those who didn't learn from the past were doomed to follow its path again.

**"The king died in that and with no heir the countries fell apart and we have what we have today end of story case closed. Oh we're hear."**

Jake allowed them to go first and then he followed after they saw the damage he smiled he knew this would be easy until the door closed. Jake turned to see the little deformed bastard laughing at them Jake swore he had been to busy with the history and forgotten the little freak. He though he would have to do something until Gatts slammed through thr door stabbing through the little man then with his knife he cut away the mans tougne and sent him down into the depths of the hole.

**_"Shit he's stronger then before if Griffth could talk I would be in trouble... I would be forced to fight Gatts and that would be bad."_**

Jake walked out and saw the guards and swore then to his amazement Gatts attacked the soildiers and began to kill everyone of them mercilessly. Jake watched his eyes cold and blue his blood boiling he couldn't help it. All the work he'd done had forced him to move in the shadows now watching Gatts kill made him relize.

**_"I can finally return to being the Mercenary of Death Heh good... Gatts I'm glad you returned this make's my plans all the more smooth."_**

With that Jake followed behind the Hawks noticing Griffiths form on Pipins back. Jake smiled and headed up with them to the exit and the countinuation of his plans.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone sorry for the cliff hanger but I put these up fast so don't worry. The time is coming who will survive.**

**Chapter 9**

**Assassins and Demons**

**Hope your ready.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Assassins and Demons

Jake saw the carnage left in the wake of Gatts and smiled darkly. He turned and quickly assessed the situation. The guards were everywhere but then Jake saw why they were hanging back. The King of Midland was here and he stood and eyes wide with horror saw Jake. Jake merely kept going his smile hidden by his helm.

"_**Now to leave and get the hell out."**_

They walked towards the sewer Jake looked in and couldn't stop himself.

"**I thought being in the Shit was a figure of speech."**

"**Just get in the damn sewer Jake."**

Jake sighed and jumped in and started running through the disgusting water but he ignored it he had other people to worry about. He sensed them he knew it was strange but he felt the darkness and killer intent. Jake sighed he really hated snags. Then without warning Gatts stopped and a man fell from the roof attacking along with another from the water at Jake's side. Then disappeared Jake swore and drew his sword.

"**It's the Baakiraka I should've known that they would play a role in the chase."**

"**Baakiraka?"**

Jake turned and nodded.

**"Their assassins that are known for their ferocity I met a couple before. They view their assassinations as their religion."**

Then the attack again Jake swore and dodged the attack. But he didn't notice the small man coming out from the wall he used a blow dart intended for Griffith but the princess used her own body to save him. Gatts took care of the small man after that cutting the man in half. Jake swore and went to the princess he removed the dart.

**"Shit... This stuff isn't my profession I don't have its cure."**

Then the tall lanky man that had attacked from above stood before them he had a mask over his mouth but Jake was annoyed he could tell the man was smileing under his mask.

**"Let us make a deal... That woman can not die or else we have a problem just like you will have a problem. If you give her to us I promise we can help her."**

Jake looked at the princess and with a sigh turned towards casca and nodded. Casca turned to the assassin and with a glare.

**"We agree."**

The princess grabbed Griffiths blanket and looked at him with weak eyes.

**"No I want to stay with Griffith."**

Jake looked at her through his helm he hadn't expected her love to be this strong if she didn't leave she would die and that did throw Jake's plans to hell. Then Griffith moved in closely and mouthed something Jake hadn't seen what but the princess smiled and nodded then went to the assassins with the help of her servant. Then once they we're out of sight the assassin turned towards them.

**"Now to finish your lives."**

Casca blocked the swimmer and Gatts the lanky man. Jake was annoyed he grabbed his sword and turned towards the lanky man when a huge spear came straight at his head Jake drew his sword and blocked but the blow sent him flying back.

**_"SHIT!"_**

Jake fell into the water then instead of hitting stone he sank. Jake looked around feeling the water filling up his armor. He turned and saw two men with tridents swimming through the water he tried swimming up when the second man noticed him Jake swore as the man smiled and swam towards him. Jake's eyes widened as the man came closer.

**_"Damn I can't swim in this shit water! Why the hell did I find in the one damn deep part?!"_**

The man attacked and Jake blocked the man who swam off and Jake hit the bottom of the sewer he looked up and saw the man swimming again. Jake looked at the ground and the man and a smiled darkly and looked up.

* * *

They had cut the assassins down Gatts was breathing heavily and the rest were looking around. 

**"I thought their was four of them left where's the other bastard?"**

Casca noticed they were missing Jake and looked around.

**"Where did Jake dissappear to?"**

The water behind them exploded and they were ready to attack. Then they saw it Jake his armor covered in blood and the second swimmer assassin impaled on his blade.

* * *

Jake felt the blood on his armor the feeling of killing again like an old embrace he flicked his blade and the man splattered against the wall. He turned to see the shocked faces and he calmed himself and shrugged. Casca glared at him. 

**"Where the hell did you go?!"**

Jake annoyed at her remark sheathed his sword.

**"I fell in the damn hole."**

They turned to light the laterns.

**"Don't light those laterns!"**

They turned towards Pipin and saw his serious look. Jake then smelled a scent and his eyes widened.

**"This is bad the tunnels filled with gas!"**

Then he turned and saw a woman clad in nothing but a scarf and bulbs. Jake grabbed Casca who was surprised.

**"Run!"**

The woman sent sparks at them and the tunnel became engulfed in flame they ran Jake let Casca go and glanced behind him He saw the flames and he was pissed he was going to get burned alive. Then without warning Pipin slammed his hammer into the roof then Jake saw what was going on and dived to the ground. The flames went through the hole and was done.

**"Nice move big man that was close."**

**"It wasn't only me Griffith noticed it before me and it's thanks to him we're alive."**

Jake glanced at Griffith who looked at Jake with the same cold eyes and Jake smiled inside his helm. He turned towards the exit.

**"I think it's time to leave, I'm getting sick of this shit."**

He turned and sprinted through the dark tunnel his mind listing the possible men they would send after them. Jake's eyes widened as a single Knight army came to mind.

**_"Is the king mad enough to use them at this point?"_**

Jake helped Casca out of the hole then turned towards the tower and the dark bloody sunrise.

**_"The pieces are set and about to fall now it's time to get out of Midland."_**

He looked at the Hawks rescue squad and smiled.

**_"And a good shield is always nice to have with you."_**

With that he smiled and ran behind them.

_(At a farm four hours later.)_

Jake stood by the wagon as the family helped them set it up for them. Jake was agrivated his men were late he looked towards the rode and heard the pounding of horses. Gatts was ready and Judeau had his knives ready. But Jake waved them off.

**"It's about time that they showed up."**

The four men rode up closer and they could be seen clearer. They have armor similar to Jake's except they wore helms that we're that didn't cover all their faces each had a piece showing. The two with Axes had their mouth guards removed showing toothy grins. The other man had a bow on his back and only one opening his right eye. The man that had led them was the only one with a sword. He had no guard over his green eyes.

**"Master Jake we were forced to take a different route."**

Jake sighed and put a hand on the man with green eyes shoulder.

**"Jonas I know you are the best warrior I have following me I trust you would do the right thing."**

Jonas bowed the other three did the same. Jake turned towards Casca.

**"They were part of the hawks but I convinced them their talents laid else where. They are my loyal followers and I trust them more then you."**

Casca glared but nodded and got back to work. Jake then walked over to the road and looked towards the capital. Jonas and the others walked to him.

**"Valrun, Victor, Brogan, I see that you gained your armor with a bit of violence."**

Brogan and Victor smiled darkly each had bear shoulderpads. Valrun merely looked at Jake with a lone gray eye and shrugged his eagle shoulderpads. Jake smiled to himself he had gained a liking to these four they were now Knights more then pawns after the year he had put them through.

**"So who are they sending?"**

Jonas looked down and sighed.

**"The king is sending the Black Hounds... Just as you expected."**

Jake nodded he had expected it but had hoped for once he was wrong the Hounds were more wild beasts then men and Jake had heard their leader was more then human.

**"Should we warn the people here or stay silent?"**

Jake closed his eyes and thought silently then with a shrug.

**"We don't say a word I know for a fact that these men are known for taking detours these people should slow them down for a bit... Well the girls at least.**

Jonas nodded and with a whistle the four nodded and got on their horses. Jake sighed and quickly climbed into the cart. He ignored the smiles of the family they looked at him with a hope and Jake silently noted to send the church a copper coin for them. It was the least he could do they were sacrifices after all.

_(Two hours later)_

Jake glanced towards the rode and saw dark figures riding towards them. He sighed.

**_"They were faster then I figured. Maybe they left the family alone.'_**

They got closer allowing them to see them clearer.

**'Aw No way."**

The family was with the hounds their body parts at least the visible parts. One man held the lowr legs of the mom the other had the top half on his spear. Another had the baby burnt and impaled on his spear. But the leader had the main piece it had been the girl who ha given them the flowers her arms had been rmoved and legs as well. Her body was naked and the spear impaled in her bloody vagina. Jake was not one to show disgust for carnage but Jake felt his stomach turn slightly and then he saw her eyes and Jake Knew what she had gone through before death. He had been right the women had been what had bought them the extra time.

**"Damn I knew they would do something but that is... Kind of disheartning."**

Casca turned towards him and Jake was annoyed by the hatred she showed. Jake waved her off before she asked him what he meant.

**"Casca I'm going to buy you some time. Don't worry I'll retreat if I must."**

Pippin followed him rideing towards the Hounds Jake turned towards Victor and Brogan.

**"You two go help when they run you run understand?"**

The two smiled and drew their axes. Then with a kick charged swinging their huge axes into men Jake annoyed turned to see the bridge he jumped from the wagon and ran to the other side he grabbed the fuse and waited as the others got across then at the same time as Casca lit the fuse. They ran onto the cart they and rode as far as they could go then when the fuses reached the gunpowder Jake smiled and watched the bridge go up as they entered the forest.

**"That bastard isn't going to stop because of that I hope you have a few more of those left."**

Jake watched as they continued to run and the traps were sprung and the commander of the Hounds contiued to survive and destroy anything they used Jake swore. The man was like a damn stampede nothing stopped him. Then they came to the place they were meeting the attack squad he looked up to see Corcus start the attack. Jake got off of the cart and drew his sword his men followed suit Casca looked at him with disbelief. Jake looked at the battle and noticed another man similar to the commander with a mace. Jake walked towards the man.

**"You four do as you like but do not interfere with Gatts or my Battle understand."**

The four nodded and rode off to join the hawks in battle. Jake walked towards the man who was smashing the Hawks left and right. He had red eyes and a smile that told Jake he was enjoying the killing spree. Jake noticed two men attack him. Emotionlessly he chopped the men down their bodies falling in half at his feet the expression of surprise etched in them. The man stopped and looked at the man that had appered in armor and with a smile attacked Jake. Jake blocked the mace and began swinging his sword their weapons became a blur and the men near them became pulp or shreads causeing the battle to turn.

**_"This man is good he can keep up with me useing that mace... I might have to actually get serious at this rate."_**

**"Your good for a man in armor but can you keep it up."**

Jake annoyed by the man's arrogance slashed to the left the man laughed and blocked but Jake smiled and slammed him in the face with his gauntleted hand. The man staggered back and Jake stabbed forward. The man smiled and caught the blade with his hand. Jake had never expeted this and he felt that the man was different then with a roar the man sent Jake flying back. Jake slammed his sword into the ground useing the tip to slow him down he turned towards the man his eyes cold but a slight shine of surprise was there as well.

**"Your good the first human to really make me fight so I think its time we really started playing."**

With that the mans body bulged and expanded Jake watched this transformation and for the first time his mind went blank then with a shake of his head he smiled.

**"Damn you're just full of surprises aren't ya."**

The man stood as tall as a tree his body covered in silver fur and hands as thick as tree trunks he had a huge mouth on his gut and the top of him was still the human face JAke had foughten.

**"Big body but tiny head why didn't the tranformation affect that area?"  
**

He didn't have time to think as the brute through his arm forward and Jake was forced to jump back.

**"Monkey Slap!"**

Jake turned and saw the other hand coming his way Jake braced himself and was sent flying backwards through the air.

* * *

Gatts was wounded and the demon he fought was strong he had no idea what he was going to do as the monkey/man came at him until he heard something coming their way. He turned and saw a armored figure flying through the air his jaw dropped as the man slammed into his opponent and sent the demon tumbleing onto the ground.

* * *

Jake stood up his helm slideing off revealing shoulder length sandy blonde hair and cold blue eyes but after the impact from the demon's attack he had blood running down the left side of his face. He turned to see Gatts in even worse condition. 

**"I see your opponent has a talent as well."**

As if on que Jake saw his opponent head for him this time Jake was ready and without a word slashed the demons leg. The blood fountaned and Jake's smile sent a chill through Gatts he had forgotten how denomic Jake was when he got serious. Then Jake stopped and spat as the wound healed completly and the demon chuckled at him.

**"You really are an interesting one you didn't even flinch when I attacked you are fun I think I can't wait for the festival!"**

The two demons charged Gatts and Jake looked to one another and then Jake did the unexpected he charged the demons Gatts did retreated back the demon following him into the woods. Jake dodged the attacks he could'nt allow another hit the demon had been painful but had been soft he doubted trees or rocks would make him feel better. He moved to the side and flicked his wrist the demon man reared back and bellowed. Jake smiled he had knives stored on the armor to allow him a bit of ranged combat the demon was angry now and with unholy speed grabbed Jake.

**"I'll crush you!"**

The demon sqeezed and Jake coughed out blood.

**_"Damn Damn Damn Damn what can I do this guy is able to heal... Oh would you look at this."_**

Where Jake had thrown his knife hadnt healed Jake saw it was on the human looking part. Jake smiled darkly he had a plan and with a roar forced the demons arms open the demon taken aback by Jakes strength and was to slow to protect himself. Jake's blade connected with the demons thick neck and in an instant the blade passed through and the demon fell forward Jake landed on the ground but after a quick breath stood and looked at the demons head.

**"You are better then a mortal should be... I am impressed."**

**"You still can talk... What the hell are you?"**

The demon chuckled and gave Jake a denomic grin.

**"I am Calthras but that no longer matters I will be dead in only a few moments... You human are truly going to be delectable I wish I could've been there..."**

Jake grabbed the head causeing the demons eyes to widen, Jake smiled the demon knew fear that told him everything.

**"You said festival what is it?"**

The demon smiled again until Jake took a hand and shoved it up the neck causeing the beast to scream. Jake smiled and pulled it out.

**"You don't die easily and even with your head removed you live... I see in your eyes that you want to die quickly... Tell me what I want to know and I may allow it."**

With that said Jake smiled darkly and the demons eyes widened and through out the forest it's screams could be heard. But no one heard it Jake knew why they had rushed off to help Gatts Jake smile grew he had plenty of time.

_(1 hour later)_

Jake returned to the camp to find them all quietly looking down he saw his four men with his helm he walked over and saw the hawks look at him the hate and blame evident. Jake sighed they had gotten to the border he could careless about what they thought in only a few hours he would leave.

**"It seems that the Hawks have a problem with me..."**

Casca walked forward Gatts beside her his body bandaged up he read their eyes and with a sigh he looked at them.

**"Did you know what had happened to Griffith Jake?"**

Jake smiled darkly and sat down on a boulder his four men tense as the air filled with pressure.

**"Did I know...Ha...Yeah I knew I even came down for a visit."**

* * *

**A/N: That's it Chapter nine to those who've read up till now you will learn about everything Jake has done till this point and the End of the Golden age is nigh! Chapter 10 Revalation Of Darkness/Festival begins!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is the beginning of the end... Disclaimer: Don't own berserk only Jake and his men.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Revelations of Darkness/Festival Begins

Jake smiled as the Hawks drew their blades and he even laughed at the dark look in their eyes. His men reacted the same drawing their weapons, Victor and Brogan had sick smiles and their axes at the ready. Jonas eyes narrowed slightly and he drew his twin blades and glanced towards Jake who with out his helm looked like a night of Death even more his smile and cold blue eyes caused the man to shiver slightly. Valrun Had three arrows ready his gray eyes trained on the leaders. The tension was strong enough to cause most men to cry shiver and back up. Then it was broken by Jake's laughter he had his eyes closed and was laughing his head shaking side to side.

**"He's insane..."**

Jake stopped laughing and looked at Casca with the same cold eyes but they still held some dark humor.

**"Casca and Gatts the Hawks and Griffith... So many fight so many trials... Just to have the dream die and are so depressed they turn to each other for confort... That's so funny it's sad."**

They motioned forward slightly and Gatts was up blocking three arrows aimed at Casca his eyes on Valrun Jake glanced at him and laughed again.

**"Lets all stay calm I have no intention of killing any of you or even staying all that long. But if you like I can tell you everything I did."**

Casca stared at him her black eyes blazeing with a hate that would kill a normal man. Jake had to smile he liked that about her. Gatts was just as dangerous but at this point no one in the area stood up to him and his men.

**"Well lets see I should tell you where it started... First their was the attempt on my life by a Midland noble of course thats how I made it look the man was the dominoe I needed to get to Chuda. After that I became a mercenary for Chuda and fought gaining favor with the king and when it was time I killed him. Of course the heirs were surprised and with a push here and a whisper there. Civil War."**

They listened to Jake and watched his eyes glint with a dark pleasure.

**"Of course with that done I switched to the next place... Midland. But I didn't have a positive image so why not join the Band of Hawks led by the hero. Griffith let me join and I at first believed everything mine."**

He looked towards Griffiths Carriage a dark look in his eyes.

**"But I didn't expect what I found. Griffith was better at everything his ability's surpassed mine in manipulation and stratgy the bastard was to good. So I waited like a snake and watched for my opening these four became my objective and then with their help I found what I needed. The day Griffith went to the Princess I had the info and with a smile I went to the king and in one night Griffith was taken care of."**

They felt the anger and rage and Jake smiled as Gatts held Casca back he wanted to know everything it seemed Jake smiled Gatts was smarter then he let on it seemed.

**"With that I became the Knight of Death and began my work on how the kingdom would go. First I gained the King and Princesses trust then I went to my real work. I had the five heirs above the princess disposed of and the king poisoned. In about seven to eight years I believe Midland will collapse in on itself and chaos will spring from its crash. Then I will return and with my men we will do what mercenary's do kill figh pilliage and follow only our laws. The countries will become a mercenaries Pradice!"**

They looked at him the horror of his words sinking in them and another reailzation Jake and Griffith were almost exactly alike they had done horrible things to achieve their dreams and he was willing to sacrifice anyone who got in his way. But Griffith's dream and Jake's were completly different. Where Griffith wanted kingdom and order Jake wanted destruction and Chaos. If you compared them Griffith was an angel and Jake a demon.

**"Why did you help us then Jake why save Griffith and help us?"**

Casca and Jake turned to Judeau who was ready for anything Jake smiled at him.

**"When retreating to a safe distance its always good to have a sheild for that occasional arrow. I knew full well that the king would want me dead for leaving and I did'nt feel like faceing an army with only us so I found a sheild...The Hawks with the hope of getting back their leader."**

They prepared to charge when Casca stopped them she had tears in her eyes and the fury was almost melting from her Gatts had the same expression but did'nt move.

**"We can't do anything in our condition the only reason he would tell us is if he knew we wouldn't be a threat... We have to bear it but Jake has complete victory."**

Jake smiled darkly and stood then turned towards the five horses one stolen from the hawks he smiled to himself and walked forward. A man with gray hair jumped at Jake spear in hand anf thrust at Jake's turned back. Jake smiled caught the spear and pulled forward the spear slipping from his grasp he turned the spear in his grasp and in a secound thrust it back through the man's gut the man flew back blood gushing from his mouth the men looked at him and ran to his side. Jake coldly slipped his helm back on and mounted the horse he turned to see the hawks looking at the dead man tears in their eyes.

**"I killed him as a warning do it again and you'll all meet his fate."**

Jake turned and with one last look at what had once been the most formidable army in Midland now reduced to this he smiled.

**_"This is what happens to those who trust others... A friend is nothing more then a enemy with his knife closer only men who are your sheilds and swords are trustworthy."_**

* * *

Griffith watched the area his eyes filled with a fury Jake had destroied him his dream he had been the one to help Gatts he had been the one to set up his fall. Jake that demon had clipped him of his wings Griffith felt the despair and turned to see himself in his former glory looking down at him he motioned him to follow Griffith grunted and crawled and useing his teeth he grabbed the reins caseing the horses to gallop. He kept riding he looked to the castle he saw his goal and then he saw the sky as he was sent flying from the wagon. He slammed into the water and sat up looking around he felt pain and looked to see his left arm was snapped in half. he laughed and then fell forward spiking himself on a broken tree. He gasped he didn't want to die he didnt want to die and then he felt it... He looked down to see the behilet.

* * *

Jake rode silently then heard the horses crash he turned and saw Griffith he was holding a strange object and was smiling Jake motioned and the five of them galloped towards the man Jake was fine with him dieing but something in him told him. If he let this man live he would be a pain. Jake sighed killing this cripple was going to be boring. Then it happened the sun was eclipsed Jake looked to the water and saw things crawling out their whispers haunting Jake drew his weapon the other four did as well and then a wave hit him as Gatts grabbed Griffith. 

**"What in the name of God?!"**

They were no longer in Midland they were somewhere else somewhere dark. Crimson faces with horrorable expressions were everywhere Jake turned to see all the Hawks were here he turned and saw the men from the water as well. Then a voice entered his head a cold denomic voice. Jake looked up and felt a dark hand grasp his heart. Standing on the huge hand were four creatures two were shrunken men that reminded Jake of things he'd seen in freakshows as they floated around. The next one was a woman who wore nothing and had black wings bent in. Then he saw the leader he was in a black robe and stood the tallest but Jake felt himself sweat at the sight of his face and head.

**_"The things head its like there isn't any skin and those eyes are sewn shut..."_**

he heard his men they were just as surprised then he turned and looked up to the hand and to his shock he saw Gatts and Griffith atop it as well. They were conversing with him then they sent Gatts over Gatts fell and using a knife he stopped himself. Jake swore he had no idea what the hell was happening his eyes went left and right then after ten minutes of confusion he remembered the demons words that Jake had dragged from him.

_(Flash back)_

Jake dropped the demons head and watched it begin to dissolve and the souls begin to take him apart.

**"You will die the sacrifice is your destiny he will take your life and he will become a gods hand an angel!"**

Jake stepped on the head.

**"Shut the hell up demon."**

_(Present)_

Jake turned and before he could say a word.

**_"I make the sacrifice."_**

Jake heard it in his mind he turned and a brilliant flash of green filled his vision and then he felt something slam into his shoulder he felt an odd burn and looked to see a mark on his arm the mark was like a diamond at the bottom with a small middle line with three points in the middle and a diamon mising the top part and it burned.

**"What the hell?"**

Jake turned and saw the demonic forces charging their way they were roaring and snarling Jake turned towards the on coming hoard.

**"That bastard thinks I'm his sacrifice he wants me to die for him... He thinks he can brand me and give me to demons at fodder?!"**

Jake slashed cutting two demos down his men followed suit their blades/axes/bow taking many of the beasts down and forceing them to back away. They felt rage seething off of Jake they felt something they hadn't felt since they had been human. They felt fear, fear of the men in armor but mostly of the leader.

**"I will not be someone's pawn... GRIFFITH!"**

With that Jake and his men charged.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist the cliff hanger. Well there ya go the tenth chapter. I hope you are ready for chapter eleven Festival/Battle for survival. **


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Festival/Battle for Survival

Jake slashed his blade into the demon cutting through its thick hide its blood sparying onto him. Victor and Brogan laughed and roared as they cleaved through the demons with their axes. The beastes backed away they had never seen mortals put up this kind of fight then as they circled around powerful arrows struck through their faces they screamed. Valrun turned his eye trained on enemies his arrows looseing Jonas smiled and chopped horns from demons and handed them to Valrun who merely kept fireing.

**"Valrun you keep that up the demons will run out!"**

They all laughed at that as Jake turned and cleaved through another one.

**_"Somethings not right this is to easy these beasts seem to weak to be the real problem... Why is this so easy?"_**

They kept fighting slashing and chopping then Jake heard something he turned his eyes widened in his helm. The reason it had been easy was because they had been at the hawks with them gone only Jake and his men were left. JAke turned and looked at the on coming hoard his eyes cold his gauntleted hand tightening on his sword he saw Valrun shooting his last arrows/horns at the demons then dropping his bow he drew his curved blade. Jonas drew his twin blades and turned towards the horde his eyes narrowing. The Ax brothers held their axes and smiled.

**"We stand before an army so I expect none of you to half ass this understand full on fighting and if your about to die... Tell me and then give the team time to pull back then use those last resorts do you understand?!"**

They all nodded and Jake put his sword on his shoulder Gatts style.

**"Good cause I don't plan on dieing in this place."**

With that Jake slashed down and cleaved through a demons skull then with a roar all of them attacked and slashed Victor And Brogan spinning cutting into the beasts. Jake turned he saw the waves of demon he knew that this battle was not a possible win. Then as he slashed a demon down he heard a roar of agony he turned to see Brogan being bitten on the arm he was chopping wildly Jake charged forward and cleaved the demons head he turned to Victor. He was over Brogan swinging his ax Jake looked at his eyes and knew that he wasn't leaving Brogan's side.

**"Shit! Valrun Jonas lets go those two are on their own we need to get better footing."**

They turned at Jake and Victor gave Jake a nod and then smiled and turned back to the demons Jake turned and with a last glance at his two strong men of his group he grabbed his sword tighter and chopped his way out of the trouble Jonas and Valrun close behind him.

**_"You two had better kill more of them or I might have to worry."_**

Jake heard the battle behind him but was no longer thinking about that something felt wrong why did he feel that this was only the eye of the storm... Then he heard it the explosion and the screams of demons. Jake smiled darkly his last resort if ever caught in a unwinnable condition. Jake had made powerful explosives and given them to every man on his group each had a piece of flint to light and they would sacrifice themselves and buy Jake the time nesscary to escape. Victor and Brogan had just used theirs.

**"_Those two are gone now there is only myself Valrun and Jonas... We can't win unless we get out of here Damn you Griffith why can't I figure out what to do..."_**

He kept running then he saw it. Gatts roaring and covered in blood fighting with everything he had and more he was awashed in demons blood and from the looks of his wounds needed help.

**"Jonas help Gatts Valrun stay with me and prepare for a last stand I think we can win if we last another hour... Don't ask me why either I just get this feeling."**

Jonas looked at Jake then with his same cool stare turned and ran to Gatts and cut into the demons with the same vigor and cold way Jake had seen in him as a Hawk. Jonas was much more then he let on and Jake smiled to himself as Valrun cut down demons and they stood back to back. Jake turned and cleaved through more he felt it growing inside of him a dark hatred a dark passion his eyes under his helm became libid and full of a dark blue flame his smile grew and grew his slashes became more and more wild and deadly and no demon neared him they started to back away and concentrate on Jonas and Gatts. Then jake heard a scream he glanced at Valrun his body was completly impaled by long whip like fingers his helm had been ripped from his head and his gray eyes showed he was dying he laughed and lit his fuse Jake smiled and grabbed a demon and allowed turned it to the explosion. He felt it and the demon turn to meat. Jake felt his helm fly from his head felt the blood from the dead demon pour over him he smiled he hadn't felt this good in so long all his planning all his desk work had made him long for a true battle he smiled and turned his eyes causeing even beasts like them to cower.

**"_He is chaotic he even causes me to shiver."_**

**"That man causes demons to feel fear not a very common atribute."**

**_"He is only a mortal and all mortals must fall before fate."_**

Jake heard the conversation and felt a laugh and started to laugh uncontrolably causeing the four beasts to look at him the confusion evident.

**"I'm sorry its just you stand up there like the world is yours and I can't help but think... If you govern fate and that make's the world have order then that means I wasted my time in kingdoms... I just kill you and chaos will insue."**

Jake laughed again then stopped as he felt a wave of presure assault him he staggered a bit then looked up to see it a man covered in red skin like armor and wings his helm the exact same helm of Griffiths Jake looked and watched the man fly over to the wounded Gatts and struggleing Jonas. Then Jake watched as a naked Casca was lowered to him Jake saw the red eyes glint slightly and Jake started to run at them.

* * *

**"Don't touch her you bastard!"**

Gatts watched as Griffith grouped her and smile and smile at his reaction. He couldn't save her he was stuck the demon latched onto his arm he roared and cut at his own arm he turned and saw Griffith move in his intention clear Gatts screamed and cut his arm away and charge only to be grabbed and stopped again his left eye gouged. He roared he cried as Griffth moved in towards her. Then was shocked as a blood covered figure slashed and Griffith was forced to drop Casca before he could do what he had planned.

**"GRIFFITH!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Jake roared the name and looked at the man his eyes full of fury here was the man who had sent him here and caused the deaths of three of his men. He heard Jonas cut and show himself Jake turned and saw his swords were covered in blood and his helm was gone. 

**"Jake you still live I can't help but feel joy you will be able to die by my hands now."**

Jake looked at Griffith then with no word cut the demons holding Gatts in two then turned his body covered in demons blood.

**"I crippled you and ruined your life once this just means I need to try again."**

**

* * *

**Casca opened her eyes to find Gatts unconcious and covered in blood and his right arm now was cut off. She felt the tears come but stopped as Jonas landed beside her. He was fighting trying as hard as he could to protect them his eyes ablaze. Then she turned and saw them Jake awash in demons blood a denomic bloody grin and blazeing blue eyes his shoulder length hair discolored and covered in blood. He was looking up at Griffith now covered in the blood armor and floating above his wings open like a cloak he was like a dark angel. She looked at the two and remembered a painting she'd seen at Midlands capital and she saw that the painting and this scene were almost identical. A battle between a demon and angel was about to take place.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was'nt as long as I had hoped but their you go the 11 chapter. The festival is coming to an end four still breath and a battle that was foretold is beginning. Chapter 12 Festivals End/Dark Angel Vs Demon. Enjoy and have fun o REVIEW PLESE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here we are the final Chapter. Jake vs Griffith Who will win?? Disclaimer...Same as always.**

* * *

Chapter 12 

Festival's End/Angel vs. Demon

Griffith didn't wait he flew down Jake blocked the attack the shockwave from the impact sending demons back. Jake felt his arms burn from the force and agony as his very joints were attacked but he gritted his teeth and pushed forward. Griffith smiled and jumped back his clawed hand and looking at Jake.

**_"Shit he's playing with me the... Well in all truth that's good I doubt I'd win anyway... Five more minutes thats all I have to last."_**

Jake smiled at Griffith and motioned him to attack him. Griffith enraged by the act flew straight at him. This time Jake dived to the side and slashed feeling Griffith wince and the small bit of blood traol down Jake's blood.

**"Damn I missed."**

Griffith was standing there he was looking at the cut on his cheek a small cut on it Jake smiled at the action then felt the air becom thick and heavy. Jake felt himself stagger and look up to see Griffith a denomic blade now in his hand.

**"Heh getting serious now are we-"**

Griffith was in front of him Jake's eyes widened in shock.

**_"What!?"_**

Jake blocked the sword and the force sent him flying into the ground. He coughed blood and looked up to see the blade coming down he rolled out of the way and Griffith turned and kicked him in the side. Jake flew the audiable sound of ribs cracking echoed as he hit the ground. Griffith turned and smiled at casca and walked towards her Gatts had passed out from his injuries and Jonas was holding his side blood on his hand.

**"Hey I'm still here you Fucking Hawk..."**

Griffith turned and the surprise was evident. Jake smiled then coughed and blood leaked down his mouth. He sighed and removed his armor revealing his shirtless chest. He held the armor in hand and smiled.

**_"One more attack like that and I really could die... My sword can take another five blocks before it will break so I guess I'm useing the slide tactic..."_**

Griffith flew towards Jake who smiled and threw his chest armor straight at him Griffith slashed through only to find Jake in front of him his sword coming down. Griffith pulled back and dodged as Jake thrust and slashed. Casca watched as Jake moved and attacked noticeing the cold stare.

**"He won't last much longer."**

She whirled around to see Jonas ripping his shirt and wrapping Gattses arm. He had his eyes on Jake's sword while he was wrapping it.

**"What do you mean he won't last he looks fine to me."**

Jonas turned his head towards her and sighed.

**"Thats just it you can see his attacks which means he's slowing down... He also can't use all his strength because of his injury. Jake won't win."**

Casca looked at Jonas the surprise clear then turned to see Griffith now on the offensive he was slashing at Jake with denomic vigor and Jake was dodgeing and back peddling he parried only two times then got a kick to the stomach. Jake flew back blood flew from his mouth and his feet slid his armored boots leaving a trail.

**"Jake... What will happen if he looses?"**

Jonas looked at her then his sword.

**"I think you get my point."**

Jake coughed blood he knew his

_"Great now I have four broken ribs... If I hadn't parried I would be dead but now two more strickes and I will lose..."_

Griffith attacked again his red eyes filled with fury. Jake raised his blade and slashed down the blades connected a shockwave was sent from the impact and then silence. Jake stood there holding back Griffiths sword with his own he smiled then his eyes widened as his black sword cracked he watched Griffiths sword go through his Griffith smiled then thrust his sword into Jake's shoulder. Jake felt time stop as the sword went into his shoulder then as he was pushed all the way to the wall.

**_"No way... I couldn't last five more minutes... I couldn't last five minutes!"_**

Jake did'nt scream Griffith smiled and pushed deeper and more to the side. Jake eye's were blank the cold eyes replaced with an expression of shock. Griffith smiled.

**"You know now Jake destiny is unchangeble you are going to die here and I am going to do as I please with my other sacrifices."**

He turned towards Casca and licked his lips.

**"Five minutes..."**

Griffith turned and looked at Jake he was surprised that the man could still talk being as close as he was the mark on his shoulder was bleeding like mad and the broken ribs and stab wound were serious.

**"Stronger... I need to get..."**

Griffith didn't notice Jake's right hand slip to his amored leg and pull out a short sword.

**"STRONGER!"**

Jake raised his arm Griffith noticed and grabbed Jakes right arm he knew Jake's strength was to weak. Jake roared and pushed himself forward Griffith stunned by the tactic relesed Jakes hand. Jake brought his weapon down and into Griffiths shoulder Griffith screamed and looked at Jake with fury and then it became shock. Jake's eyes were red and slittied and his grin denomic.

**"What are you?!"**

Jake smiled at Griffith the red eyes glowing slightly then just as quick as they had appeared they reverted to normal. Griffith glared and pulled the weapon from his shoulder the wound healing completly.

**_"Damn it..."_**

**_"I am here."_**

A huge crash caused the dark sky to open and a armored figure atop a horse flew down towards the leader and slashed. The leader raised his hand and a small hole in space opened and the slash came back at the skull knight. He dived down and landed near Gatts Jonas and Casca.

_"**You must hurry!"**_

Jake looked at Griffith and then with a groan ran towards them the Apostles saw him go and many smiled he was tired they could kill him now they charged towards him. Jake heard the monsters and didn't look back he would survive this he would get stronger he would bring his dream into reality and these beasts would be nothing more then bones for him to climb. He ran to the Knight and smiled he had it he had made it then he felt something strange.

**"You won't escape me."**

Jake looked down to see a sword portuding from chest he reached up and touched it he heard Casca scream Jake coughed blood then fell forward.

**_"Is this it was this the strength of my ambition am I going to die in this hell am I going to fail I wil not fail I will not die!"_**

Jake's eyes opened he grabbed the sword.

**"I won't die from this!"**

Jake pulled forward causeing Griffith to come close then with a agonized roar Jake twisted the blade with his body and gave a thunderous kick into Griffith's chest sending him flying back.

**"I will not die I will never die so long as destiny and order live... I will bring Chaos to the world and turn it into my paradise..."**

Jake pulled the blade from himself and smiled a bloody grin.

**"You will die and your bones shall be the foundation for my dream."**

With that he grabbed onto the horse and the skull knight his eyes on him and Gatts escaped the hell before the power dissappeared. Griffith stood looking at the hole his plan to destroy Casca and scar Gatts ruined his plan to destroy Jake and get his vengance stopped Jake had lost but he had been able to escape. Griffith looked to the Gods Hand and felt himself calm Jake was mortal he couldn't defy destiny no matter what he said Jake would return that was certain and Griffith...no Femto would be waiting. They landed outside the darkness Casca had passed out Gatts as well Jake was breathing raggedly and his eyes were unfocused. Jonas turned to the Skull Knight then noticed Rickett.

**"Come on I need your help we have to get them out of here!"**

With that he grabbed Gatts and Casca the Skull Knight helped them up as well then once they were set they rode. Jake looked at himself his mind numb his eyes unfocused and blood in his right made him unable to see.

**_"I was'nt strong enough I couldn't beat Griffith I barely hurt him... Am I even capable of defeating something like that?"_**

The skull Knight turned his head and looked at Jake his eyes seeing into the mans soul. A dim bloody glow was in him and it was feint.

**_"This man can I truly let him live?"_**

They rode into the darkness leaveing only a trail of snow behind. A woman appeared from the darkness and looked at the broken sword on the ground. She walked to it and picked the blade up it pulsated slightly. The woman smiled and a dark energy flowed into it. The sword repaired itself and became whole then bent and shifited its blade became razored and jagged and the guard grew out and became spicked and a red crystal imbeded its middle.

**"A demon like that must be raised properly a man like that can't be left like that."**

The woman stepped into the fadeing light of the red moon. She was tall and pale and wearing a black loose dress her hair was jet black and her eyes glowed red.

**"Jake Carter...We will be meeting very soon..."**

The wind blew once more and she dissappered.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the Mercenary of Death. The sequel will be up soon it is Mercenary of Chaos. Here a small trailer.**

* * *

Jake looked at the sky at the stars and the moon he felt the pain in his left shoulder and chest he felt his ribs and winced. Jake Carter the mercenary of Death reduced to this if he could see himself he would probably laugh. His right shoulder stung and he looked at it his blue eyes glanceing at his bandaged body he saw blood seeping through. Jake turned to see spirits coming toward him their malice hate and hunger evident. The brand summoned them the brand allowed Jake to see the brand was meant to make him lose his mind or give himsel to the hell. Jake felt himself stand he had no weapon not even a knife. But he didn't turn to run he had no intention of going back no intention of being pitied he had left Jonas a letter telling him to watch over Casca and Gatts for future use. Jake looked at the spirits and his rage made him forget his pain his sorrow. 

**"You want blood want to feel? Well let me help you let me help you feel."**

The spirits faultered slightly at the man they moved towards tone it seemed dark it seemed terrible it seemed Denomic.

**"Let me help you feel ..."**

he looked up his eyes red his smile crazed.

**"Terror and Pain!"**

With that he grabbed the closest spirit and with a laugh ripped it in two causeing it to scream the others attacked and Jake laughed and began ripping and crushing into them he felt himself being overtaken but didn't care he laughed and contiued to fight then he was sent back by a wave of the spirits he skidded back and felt the rocks cutting into his feet he glared. Then a sword flew from the darkness and imbeded itself in front of him a sword that looked like that of a dark legend black jagged with a guard of spikes and a glowing bloody crystal in its center Jake felt it call to him and reached out and grabbed the grip and lifted the blade it felt light familiar Jake felt the power and smiled.

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

**A/N: Hope you will read it and enjoy the continued darkness of my Fan Fic.**


End file.
